El Boxeador
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Parvati Patil se encontró con ese extraño ser en el Departamento de Misterios, no podía imaginar que terminaría conociendo a un muggle llamado Piers Polkiss. Y mucho menos que se enamoraría de él.
1. Parte 1

**EL BOXEADOR**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de la Rowling._

* * *

_**1**_

_**Prefacio**_

Si existe un hombre en todo el mundo que sepa de boxeo, ése es el entrenador Tyson. Después de tres décadas dedicado al negocio, está bastante convencido de que su chaval se encuentra al borde del colapso. Poco importa que sea la final del Campeonato de Europa de los Pesos Pesados, va a tirar la toalla.

—Hasta aquí hemos llegado, chico.

Pero el púgil niega con la cabeza. Sus ojos se deslizan entre la gente hasta dar con su representante y se quedan fijos en él. Tyson cree que aquel tipo es un auténtico gilipollas y que sólo está interesado en hacer dinero a costa de su supuesto mejor amigo, pero no hay manera de hacérselo ver a su chaval. Y aunque intenta detenerlo para evitar que vuelva al combate, sus esfuerzos son infructuosos.

Tyson ha visto al maldito cretino instando a su chaval a seguir con la pelea y quiere ir hasta allí y decirle un par de cosas bien dichas, pero se obliga a sí mismo a permanecer junto al ring. Por lo que pueda pasar. Y durante treinta larguísimos segundos no ocurre nada, hasta que el vigente campeón le da un soberbio derechazo y su chaval cae al suelo boca arriba.

El tiempo parece ralentizarse. Tyson espera que su chico se mueva, pero sigue allí inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara desencajada. Y no hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que está a punto de irse directo al otro barrio.

* * *

_**2**_

_**El Departamento de Misterios es aburrido**_

"_Espérame a la salida del Departamento de Misterios, Parvati. No tardaré nada". _Parvati Patil lleva más de media hora de pie en mitad de ese pasillo, recordando las palabras de su hermana una y otra vez y sacando siempre la misma conclusión: _"¡JA! ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡JA!". _Parvati es vagamente consciente de que su mente podría mostrarse un poco más elocuente, pero es que a esas alturas del cuento no tiene fuerzas para pensar en nada más. Y es que está tan aburrida. Por norma general es lo suficientemente sensata como para no esperar a Padma, pero ese día no ha podido escabullirse porque tienen que ir juntas a casa para celebrar el aniversario de boda de sus padres. Y, por supuesto, llegarán tarde.

Parvati en ocasiones se pregunta a qué se dedican exactamente los inefables. Padma, que tiene rotundamente prohibido hablar sobre ello, ni siquiera con la familia, asegura que es el trabajo más emocionante del mundo. Parvati no lo cree. Cree que se pasa demasiadas horas en el Ministerio y que no tiene tiempo para actividades mucho más divertidas como, por ejemplo, salir de marcha con los amigos o ir de compras. A Parvati todo eso de descubrir los secretos de la magia podría interesarle únicamente si fuera menos complicado, mientras que a Padma le apasiona. Seguramente se deba a que es una Ravenclaw.

Después de observar detenidamente las rayas del suelo y de no encontrar nada interesante en las paredes, Parvati se mira las uñas. _"¡Uhm! Estas dos necesitan ser cortadas con urgencia y tengo que limarme estas otras. ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué desastre! ¿Cómo he podido llegar a esto?"_. Decide que llamará a Lavender por red flú en cuanto llegue a casa, esa misma noche. Y es que Lavender Brown no sólo es una excepcional vidente, también es capaz de hacer unas manicuras prácticamente perfectas.

Al cabo de un rato, Parvati consulta su reloj y se da cuenta de que han pasado quince minutos más. A ese paso no podrá adecentarse un poco antes de ir a casa de sus padres. Y eso no le gustaría en absoluto porque en las celebraciones familiares siempre se hacen reuniones multitudinarias y no le gustaría nada que sus primas chismosas de Nueva Delhi le digan que tiene el pelo horroroso o cosas parecidas. Por eso, cuando ese brujo aparece por el pasillo y va directo a la entrada del Departamento de Misterios, Parvati le interrumpe.

—Disculpe. ¿Usted trabaja ahí, verdad? —El inefable asiente. Es un tipo mal encarado y a Parvarti no le extraña. Todavía no ha conocido a ningún compañero de Padma que sea medianamente agradable—. ¿Podría decirle a Padma Patil que llevo un buen rato esperándola? Soy su hermana Parvarti.

—¿Acaso te crees que voy a perder el tiempo buscándola?

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el inefable pasa por su lado y cierra la puerta del Departamento de Misterios de un portazo. Parvati se ha quedado medio paralizada, sorprendidísima por la falta de educación de ese imbécil. _"Ni que te hubiera enviado a la China a buscarla, estúpido maleducado. ¿Qué hago ahora?". _Echa un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de alguien más que pueda ayudarla y, entonces, lo ve.

Es un chico más o menos de su edad. Tiene el pelo pegado a las sienes y únicamente va vestido con unas botas rojas y, ¿unos calzoncillos dorados? Parvati duda entre salir corriendo o sacar la varita pero se da cuenta de que hay algo raro en el chico. Lo primero es que parece muy perdido y da vueltas de un lado para otro. Lo segundo, pero no por ello menos importante, es que es medio transparente, como si fuera un fantasma pero sin ser un fantasma de verdad.

—¿Qué demonios…?

En cuanto la escucha, el chico se gira bruscamente y la mira. Parvati comprueba con horror que camina decididamente hacia ella y comienza a retroceder hasta toparse con la pared.

—¿Puedes verme? —La chica boquea y es incapaz de decir nada—. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¡Puedes verme!

—¡Perdóname, Parvati! Me he liado haciendo unos cálculos muy interesantes sobre… ¿Parvati?

Durante unos segundos, la bruja es incapaz de reaccionar. Hace un instante, tenía frente a sí a aquella especie de fantasma en calzoncillos, pero ahora sólo está su hermana. Ni rastro del tipo semidesnudo.

—Parvati. ¿Está bien?

—¿No le has visto?

—¿A quién?

Parvati mira a su alrededor. Ni rastro del chico raro. _"Habrá sido una alucinación. Estaba tan aburrida"._

—Nada, da igual. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Vamos a llegar tarde.

—No seas exagerada. Todavía falta una hora para la fiesta.

—¿Y te piensas que una hora es tiempo suficiente para arreglarme?

Padma pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe con condescendencia mientras echan a andar por el pasillo. Parvati no puede evitar mirar atrás y se alegra al no ver nuevamente a su alucinación. No le gustaría convertirse en una pirada.

* * *

_**3**_

_**Cuando no te quitas de la cabeza al fantasma de los calzoncillos dorados**_

Por algún extraño motivo que Parvati jamás podrá desentrañar, su querida hermana gemela está enamorada de Zacharias Smith, uno de los tipos más desagradables del mundo mágico. Trabaja en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, pero bien podría ser un inefable habida cuenta de lo arrogante y antipático que se muestra casi todo el tiempo. A Parvati ya le caía fatal en Hogwarts, pero desde que se ha convertido en un asiduo de las fiestas familiares, no puede soportarlo. Es consciente de que deben mantener una relación civilizada por el bien de Padma y realmente se esfuerza por llevarse bien. Y es que, pese a todo, a Smith se le nota a la legua que está loco por su hermana.

Aún así, cuando Zacharias se acerca a ella esa noche, sonrisa petulante mediante, Parvati tiene ganas de arrojarle a la cabeza el objeto más cercano, que resulta ser una enorme bandeja repleta de tentempiés.

—Padma dice que estabas un poco rara esta tarde. ¿Te pasa algo?

"_No, nada. Sólo tengo ganas de estrangular a mi hermanita. Por cotilla"._ Parvati le dirige a su casi cuñado una mirada de pocos amigos y se esfuerza por sonar tan amable como el propio Zacharias. Hay que reconocer que es bueno disimulando.

—Estoy perfectamente, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

—¿De verdad? —Zacharias les echa un vistazo a los aperitivos y devora uno de ellos sin muchos miramientos—. Padma dice que estabas un poco pálida, como si hubieras visto un hombre lobo o algo así.

—Pues Padma se equivoca. ¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

—¡Uhm! Tampoco es para ponerse así. Sólo venía a interesarme por tu salud, pero ya me voy.

Parvati se muere de ganas por decirle cuatro frescas, pero Smith cumple su promesa y se larga en busca de Padma. No termina de entender qué ha pasado allí, pero si Padma está preocupada por ella, ¿por qué no preguntarle directamente? Una vez Zacharias está lo suficientemente lejos, otra duda le asalta. _"¿Tan mala cara se me ha puesto? No creo que haya sido para tanto, aunque el tipo de los calzoncillos me ha asustado un poco. Casi nada."_

¡Oh, el tipo de los calzoncillos! ¿Es real o producto de su imaginación? Cuando era pequeña, su madre solía acusarla de estar siempre pensando en las musarañas. Padma siempre fue una niña muy sensata, adicta a la lectura y capaz de pasarse horas y horas concentrada en cualquier cosa de su interés. Parvati era más creativa, muy dada a tener amigos imaginarios. ¿Podría ser el tipo de los calzoncillos uno de esos amigos? _"Es absurdo, Parvarti. Ya eres mayorcita para eso. Además, a todos esos amigos invisibles no podías verlos. Al tipo de los calzoncillos sí le has visto. ¿Verdad?"_

Aunque había decidido quitárselo de la cabeza en cuanto llegó a casa para cambiarse de ropa, Parvati ha fracasado en su cometido. Y rotundamente, además. Porque no sabe quién era ese chico, pero cada segundo que pasa está más convencida de que es real. Medio transparente y ridículo, pero real.

"_Espera un momento. Estaba cerca del Departamento de Misterios. Y en el Departamento de Misterios está ese velo del que Luna y Neville hablaban a veces. ¿Y si el de los calzoncillos se ha escapado de ahí?" _Parvati se muerde el labio inferior y llega a la conclusión de que solo una persona puede sacarla de dudas: Padma.

Desgraciadamente, su hermana está con Smith. Están demasiado abrazados teniendo en cuenta que sus padres están delante, aunque a decir verdad ninguno de los señores Patil presta atención a lo que pasa en casa. Están muy ocupados dándose el lote, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Parvati prefiere no mirarlos. Por norma general, sus progenitores son muy comedidos, pero esa noche se les ha pasado un poquito la mano con los licores afrutados mágicos que ha traído uno de sus tíos directamente desde la India.

Mientras espera a que Smith se vaya a hacerle la pelota a, por ejemplo, su abuela, Parvati mata el tiempo charlando con sus numerosas primas. Es divertido porque no se ven demasiado a menudo y porque tiene muchísimas cosas en común con ellas.

—El color melocotón está de moda en el barrio mágico de Nueva Delhi —Dice una de las chicas, que apenas tiene quince años pero ya es toda una entendida en moda—. Es una pena que en la escuela de magia no nos dejen cambiar el color de nuestros uniformes. ¿En Hogwarts podíais seguir las últimas tendencias, prima?

—No. Siempre teníamos que llevar esa ropa tan sosa y horrorosa.

Durante un buen rato, Parvati desahoga todas sus frustraciones. Aunque Hogwarts quedó atrás mucho tiempo antes, aún tiene guardada una espinita. Y es que se le había hecho muy duro no poder lucir toda la ropa que se compraba durante los veranos. Eso de llevar el uniforme era una lata y la joven bruja hubiera podido despotricar durante horas si no fuera porque, al fin, Smith ha dejado a su hermana sola. Y quizá no sea el momento adecuado, pero necesita saber.

—Oye, Padma —Dice sin más preámbulos una vez está junto a ella—. ¿Cómo es el velo ese que hay en el Departamento de Misterios?

Su hermana entorna los ojos como si no diera crédito a la pregunta. _"Pues no es muy normal pero, ¿qué hacer si no?"_

—¿El velo? Pues la verdad es que nunca lo he visto. Trabajo en una sala diferente.

—¿En serio? ¿Y tus compañeros no te han dicho como funciona?

—Se supone que los inefables no podemos hablar de nuestro trabajo. Es secreto.

—Ya pero, ¿cabría la posibilidad de que una de esas personas que Lunática Lovegood escuchó se escapara de allí?

Los ojos de Padma están tan entornados que apenas son dos ranuras diminutas. Parvati tiene la sensación de haber metido la pata, pero realmente necesita respuestas. Si alguien no le da una explicación medianamente aceptable antes de irse a dormir, tendrá pesadillas. Seguro.

—Ya te he dicho que no sé cómo funciona. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene este interrogatorio?

—No sé. Curiosidad.

—Tú nunca has sentido curiosidad por mi trabajo —Padma la mira con suspicacia. Y es que la conoce mejor que nadie—. ¿De verdad que estás bien? Esta tarde estabas rarísima.

—Estoy bien —Parvati pone morritos y se acuerda de una cosa que le ha molesta mucho—. Y no deberías mandar a Smith a sonsacarme cosas.

—Se llama Zach y no quería sonsacarte nada. Sólo está preocupado por ti.

—¡Claro! Lo que tú digas.

—En serio, Parvati. ¿No podéis llevaros bien?

—No nos llevamos mal.

—No quiero que os toleréis. Quiero que cuando estemos juntos no os miréis como si os desearais lo peor.

Parvati quiere decirle que no le desea lo peor a Smith. No por Smith, por supuesto, sino por su hermana. Quiere decirle que le cae fatal porque es arrogante, prepotente y sabiondo, pero se muerde la lengua y vuelve al tema que tanto le preocupa.

—Entonces no sabes nada del velo, ¿no? —Padma niega con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes quién puede ayudarme?

—Ya te he dicho que el trabajo de los inefables es secreto. No puedo decirte quién trabaja en la Sala de la Muerte porque no lo sé.

—Pues vaya —Parvati se siente muy frustrada, aunque no puede evitar hacer una pregunta más—. Si no trabajas en la Sala de la Muerte, ¿dónde estás? —La sonrisa de Padma es inmensa antes de contestar.

—Buen intento, hermanita, pero no me vas a sonsacar nada. Y no te pienses que me creo que estás bien. A ti te pasa algo y lo voy a averiguar —Padma echa un vistazo a su alrededor y se dispone a reunirse con un grupito de familiares—. Pero será en otro momento. Ahora toca atender a la familia.

—Sólo espero que no me encasquetes a Smith.

—Te he dicho que se llama Zach y, no te preocupes por él. Tampoco le hace gracia pasar la noche contigo.

Parvati ve a su hermana alejarse y sonríe. El asunto del chico en calzoncillos aún le preocupa un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no disfrutar de la fiesta. Después de todo, el aniversario de boda de sus padres sólo es una vez al año.

* * *

_**4**_

_**Siguiendo los consejos de la gran Lavender Brown**_

—Un chico medio desnudo. ¿Y dices que era casi transparente?

Parvati asiente y espera con ansias el veredicto de Lavender Brown, su mejor amiga desde los once años. Aunque hay mucha gente que afirma que Lavender es una auténtica cabeza de chorlito, Parvati confía muchísimo en su criterio porque, lo crea el resto del mundo o no, su amiga tiene un ojo interior súper desarrollado, especialmente desde que ese monstruo, Fenrir Greyback, estuvo a punto de matarla. Parvati reconoce que antes de ese ataque, los poderes de Lavender era un fraude, pero después de él todo es diferente. Porque Lavender puede ver el futuro, está segura. Y aunque esa mañana no está muy interesada en que nadie le lea las cartas porque los acontecimientos que están por venir no la preocupan demasiado, sí quiere que le eche una mano con el tema del chico misterioso.

—Era rarísimo, Lav. Parecía un fantasma pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues porque no flotaba. Y no se parecía nada a los de Hogwarts. Era diferente. Extraño.

Lavender parece meditar la situación. Parvati tiene la sensación de que en realidad no sabe lo que está pasando, pero le agradece el esfuerzo.

—¿Te habló?

—Me preguntó si podía verle y se puso muy contento cuando le dije que sí.

—Entiendo —Un nuevo silencio. Lavender, que tiene las cartas del tarot entre manos, las barajea rápidamente antes de seguir hablando—. Me temo que tu amigo escapa de mi campo de conocimiento, Parvati.

Cuando Lavender Brown se dio cuenta de que puede ver ciertas cosas relacionadas con el futuro de la gente, decidió montar un consultorio de adivinación en pleno Callejón Diagón. Y el negocio no le va nada mal a juzgar por la cantidad de gente que la visita cada día.

—Ya lo suponía, pero te lo estoy preguntando cómo amiga. No sé qué hacer.

Lavender vuelve a quedarse pensativa. Después del ataque no volvió a ser la misma en muchos sentidos. Físicamente tenía unas enormes cicatrices que iban desde el cuello hasta la parte baja del abdomen. Psicológicamente era más reflexiva y menos frívola, aunque seguía siendo una chica apasionada y amante del romanticismo.

—Has dicho que se alegró de que pudieras verlo. ¿Verdad? —Parvati asintió—. Eso debe significar que nadie más lo ha hecho hasta ahora. ¿No?

—No creerás que soy una pirada. Porque te juro que era real.

—No es eso. Lo que quiero decir es que si sólo tú puedes verlo, debe ser por algo.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que para averiguarlo deberías hablar con él otra vez.

—¡Pues claro! Con el mal rollo que me dio.

—No creo que haya otra salida, Parvati. O te olvidas de él o vas en su busca. Tú decides.

En ocasiones como esa, Parvati Patil echa mucho de menos a la otra Lavender, pero considera que su consejo no es del todo malo y toma una decisión digna de un Gryffindor: intentará hablar de nuevo con el casi fantasma de los calzoncillos dorados.

Es por eso por lo que esa misma tarde se persona en el Departamento de Misterios. Cree que Padma tiene el día libre, así que reza para que nadie la vea rondando por ahí porque no le gustaría que pensaran cosas raras de ella. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo tendrá que hacer guardia, pero el fantasma no se hace esperar ni cinco minutos.

—¡Oh! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Menos mal! Pensé que nadie más podría verme otra vez.

Parvati tiene la tentación de salir corriendo, pero se recuerda que es una Gryffindor. Y los Gryffindor son valientes. Por eso lucharon en la Batalla de Hogwarts y por eso son héroes de guerra. Y un tipo en calzoncillos no debería intimidarla en absoluto. _"Ni aunque seas tan raro, joder"_. La chica echa un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hay nadie en el pasillo y se asegura de tener los pies bien anclados al suelo.

—¿Nadie más puede verte?

—No. Y no sé por qué.

—¿Has intentando que alguien, ya sabes, te vea?

—¡Pues claro! —El chico parece ofendido. _"Si alguien me ve hablando sola, creerán que estoy loca. No quiero terminar en San Mungo, por favor"_—. He gritado y he traspasado a un montón de gente, pero lo único que hacen es estremecerse. ¡Excepto tú! ¡Tú sí me ves!

—¿Y por qué te veo? —La pregunta es retórica, pero el fantasma parece apenado al no poder contestarle—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Qué?

—Tu nombre, ¿cuál es?

El chico se lo piensa y al final parece perder todo el ánimo.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tienes que tener un nombre.

—Seguro que sí, pero ahora mismo no sé cuál es. ¿Vale?

Parvati se muerde el labio. Eso supone un pequeño contratiempo, aunque cree poder lidiar con él.

—De acuerdo. No te acuerdas. ¿Sabes al menos qué estás haciendo aquí?

El chico mira a su alrededor como si realmente no tuviera mucha idea de qué lugar es _aquí._

—No sé. Me aparecí aquí y ya está.

—¿Cómo que te apareciste aquí?

—Es lo único que recuerdo, que aparecí aquí. Antes de eso, no hay nada.

—¿Qué viste exactamente al aparecerte?

—Una especie de arco enorme o algo así.

"_¡El velo de la muerte! ¡Sí, sí, sí! Aunque, espera un momento. ¿De qué me sirve saber eso?"_

—Y dices que no te acuerdas de nada más. Pues vaya. ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte entonces?

—Pues ayudándome. Eres la única que puede verme.

Parvati se queda callada. _"No necesito esto. No es mi problema. No debe interesarme"._

—¿Has intentando salir de aquí?

El chico niega con la cabeza y le echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Después se rasca la nuca con energía y da una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

—¿Qué sitio es este?

—Es el Ministerio de Magia.

La reacción del casi fantasma es del todo inesperada. Suelta una especie de gritito y retrocede dos pasos.

—¡Magia!

—Sí, magia. No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto. Si eres un fantasma o lo que seas, debes tener magia.

—No creo que tenga magia.

—Pues yo creo que sí.

—Te he dicho que no.

Parvati frunce el ceño. No quiere verse inmersa en una discusión inacabable.

—No te acuerdas de quién eres. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no eres un brujo?

—Pues porque no puedo serlo. La magia no existe.

—Sí existe. Cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

Parvati entorna los ojos y extrae su varita con determinación. No menciona una palabra mientras conjura unos pequeños fuegos artificiales que dejan al testarudo casi fantasma con la boca abierta.

—¿Ves cómo la magia sí existe? Ahora me gustara ir al meollo de la cuestión. Tenemos que averiguar quién eres.

El chico, que todavía está bastante alucinado, la mira como si el único ser sobrenatural de ese pasillo fuera ella._ "Lo que hay que aguantar, Merlín bendito. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"_

—Vamos a ver si sacamos algo en claro —A Parvati le horroriza darse cuenta de que su voz ha sonado muy parecida a la de Padma—. ¿Sabrías decirme al menos por qué estás en calzoncillos?

—No son unos calzoncillos —El chico responde automáticamente, sin pensárselo dos veces—. Son unos calzones de boxeador.

Suena tan convencido que Parvati se ve obligada a creerle.

—¿Qué es un boxeador?

—¿Qué?

—Has dicho que esos calzoncillos son de boxeador. ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Un boxeador?

—Eso es.

El chico se lo piensa. Su mente se ha quedado en blanco nuevamente.

—No tengo la menor idea.

Parvati, que se había sentido esperanzada, se desinfla como un globo y le observa atentamente durante unos instantes. Tiene la tentación de darse por vencida y largarse de allí para olvidarse del asunto, pero no le parece justo.

—Está bien. Averiguaré que es un boxeador y ya veremos qué pasa después.

* * *

_**5**_

_**Un boxeador no es ninguna especie de fantasma oriental**_

Aunque los Patil no son ni la familia más rica ni la más antigua de Inglaterra, sí que poseen una bonita mansión de influencias hindúes y una biblioteca que ya quisieran para sí muchos de esos ególatras que presumen de pureza de sangre. Parvati recuerda haber curioseado por las estanterías cuando era pequeña y ansiaba leer cuentos de príncipes y princesas, pero hace mucho que no pasa en esa estancia más de un minuto seguido. Por ese motivo, cuando Padma llega a casa ya bien entrada la noche y su madre le dice que Parvati lleva todo el día leyendo en la biblioteca, no duda en ir a buscarla.

Parvati ha apilado dos docenas de libros sobre la mesa, pero todavía no ha logrado averiguar qué es un boxeador. No se percata de la presencia de su hermana hasta que ésta no está a su lado.

—¿Qué haces, Parvati?

—¡Ah! ¡Qué susto, tía!

Y ha debido asustarse mucho porque incluso ha gritado. Padma se sienta a su lado y examina el rostro de su gemela en busca de cualquier síntoma de enfermedad.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Pues claro que sí. Últimamente estás un poco pesadita con eso. ¿No?

—Es que te noto distinta —Padma se muerde el labio y decide que es necesario un interrogatorio—. ¿Qué haces con todos estos libros?

—Leyendo. ¿Qué voy a hacer si no?

—¿Estás leyendo? ¿Tú?

Parvati parece hartarse de las preguntitas de su hermana y se apoya en la mesa para encararla.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Es que no puedo leer tranquilamente?

—No nos engañemos, hermanita. La última vez que leíste un libro voluntariamente tenías siete años.

"_Pues también es verdad". _Y aunque Parvati no tenía intención de meter a su hermana en el asunto del fantasma en calzoncillos, al final decide contarle una parte de la verdad.

—Vale. Estaba buscando una información, pero no encuentro nada de nada. Estos libros no me sirven. Son demasiado viejos.

Padma, que adora los libros familiares porque son un compendio de sabiduría mágica, observa los tomos con algo curiosidad.

—Es rarísimo. Tenemos libros que tocan todas las ramas de la magia, no estarás buscando en el adecuado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Parvati se muerde el labio antes de responder.

—Estoy intentando averiguar qué es un boxeador. Pensé que podría ser alguna clase de fantasma oriental porque creo recordar que cada uno tenía un nombre diferente, pero no hay nada de nada.

—¿Un boxeador, dices? Pues definitivamente estás buscando en el lugar equivocado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú sabes qué es un boxeador?

Padma sonríe y agita la varita para que todos los libros apilados vuelvan a su sitio. El desorden no le gusta demasiado y siempre la ha puesto un poco nerviosa. Después, se centra en su hermana y le da una palmadita en el hombro.

—Un boxeador es un chico que practica el boxeo, un deporte _muggle_ en el cual los rivales se zurran hasta que uno de los dos gana.

—¿En serio? —Parvati está enormemente sorprendida—. ¡Qué cosa más absurda!

—Todos los deportes tienen su lado absurdo, incluido el quidditch —Y Padma dice eso únicamente porque nunca ha sido demasiado forofa del deporte mágico por excelencia. Sólo ella sabe lo que tiene que aguantar cada vez que Zach quiere llevarla a ver un partido de quidditch—. ¿Por qué te interesa de repente el boxeo?

—¡Uhm! Digamos que no puedo contarte nada por el momento —Parvati se queda pensativa un instante y se alegra enormemente de tener una hermana tan inteligente y preocupada por el mundo exterior como Padma. Si no llega a ser por ella, se habría leído todos los libros de la biblioteca. Infructuosamente—. Pero dime una cosa. Esos boxeadores, ¿son famosos?

—Pues creo que algunos pueden ser tan famosos como los jugadores de quidditch, sí.

—¿Y sabes dónde podría averiguar cosas sobre ellos?

Padma considera que el asunto está empezando a salirse de madre y obvia la pregunta de su gemela.

—¿De verdad no te pasa nada? Porque no entiendo qué mosca te ha picado, la verdad.

—Estoy muy bien, Padma, de verdad. Sólo quiero saber.

Su hermana se queda callada. No parece muy contenta cuando responde.

—El boxeo nunca me ha llamado la atención. Sé de deportes _muggles_ sólo lo justo. Lo siento.

—Bueno, no importa —Parvati se pone en pie y sonríe abiertamente. Al menos ha conseguido avanzar un poco en su investigación—. Creo que sé quién podrá ayudarme.

—¿Quién?

—Dean Thomas. Es hijo de _muggles_, ¿recuerdas? Y mucho más simpático que Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**6**_

_**Averiguando quién es el boxeador**_

Queda con Dean Thomas en _El Caldero Chorreante. _Hannah Abbot, una antigua compañera del Ejército de Dumbledore, compró el local un año antes y desde entonces se han introducido numerosos cambios que van desde la limpieza en general hasta la decoración y la carta de cervezas. Parvati, que lleva cinco minutos esperando al brujo, se ha pedido una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla con esencia de canela que está para chuparse los dedos.

—Hola, Parvati.

Cuando Dean llega, le dedica una de sus sonrisas repletas de dientes blancos y bien alineados que hacen que la chica sienta un _algo_ en la parte baja de su vientre. Thomas ya era guapo en Hogwarts, pero los años transcurridos desde que se graduaron le han sentado muy bien. Parvati sabe que trabaja en el Departamento de Deportes Mágicos porque no pudo dedicarse al quidditch profesional, que era lo que realmente le hubiera gustado hacer.

—Hola, Dean. Siéntate.

El chico le hace un gesto a Abbot que significa algo así como _"Tráeme lo de siempre, guapa"_ y se acomoda frente a Parvati sin dejar de sonreírle seductoramente. Dean tiene una merecida reputación de rompecorazones y es que, después de lo que pasó en la guerra, tomó la decisión de disfrutar al máximo de la vida. Ligar con chicas es su actividad favorita y Parvati debe reconocer que no se le da nada mal, aunque no está allí para dejarse caer en sus redes, sino para ocuparse de asuntos mucho más importantes.

—Reconozco que me sentí bastante intrigado cuando recibí tu carta —Suelta Dean sin más preámbulos. Directo al grano, como debe ser—. Y me extraño un poco también. No hace ni dos meses que rechazaste salir conmigo.

Aunque a Parvati Patil le gusta vivir la vida intensamente, hay cosas que no está preparada para hacer. Salir con Dean Thomas es una de ellas porque sabe que no existe ningún futuro con un chico como él. Y ella no quiere relaciones insustanciales. Quiere algo como lo que tiene su hermana con ese cretino absoluto que es Zacharias Smith.

—Esto no es una cita romántica, Dean, así que deja de mirarme así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Pues así.

Dean suelta una carcajada. Parvati agradece enormemente la llegada de Hannah, que trae una cerveza negra y amarga para el brujo. La chica pone los ojos en blanco, sin duda acostumbrada al comportamiento del animoso brujo.

—No me digas que te está molestando este crápula —Dice en tono de broma, logrando que Dean se ría aún más.

—No le hagas caso. Abbot está celosa.

—Sí, claro. Díselo a Neville, a ver qué opina él de mis supuestos celos.

Dean alza las manos como pidiendo paz y Hannah se aleja sonriendo. Parvati es consciente de que el chico no insistirá en sus avances románticos si es rechazado aunque sea una sola vez y lo agradece enormemente porque es una chica fuerte, pero a veces ejercer cierto autocontrol no es tarea fácil.

—Ya en serio —Y Dean parece seguir al pie de la letra sus propias palabras porque deja de sonreírle de aquella manera—. Parecías un poco preocupada por algo. ¿Qué pasa?

Parvati tiene la sensación de que está allí por una simple y llana tontería, que Dean se reirá en su cara y la mirará como si estuviera totalmente loca, pero entonces se acuerda del fantasma en calzoncillos y se arma de valor. Ha decidido ayudarlo y todo el mundo sabe que cuando Parvati Patil decide algo, no es fácil hacerla cambiar de idea.

—Recuerdo que en Hogwarts estabas obsesionado con ese deporte muggle. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—¿El fútbol? —Dean parece realmente descolocado ante esa pregunta.

—Eso, el fútbol. Te gustaba un montón, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí. De hecho, aún me gusta. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¡Uhm! Es que he pensado que si te gusta ese fútbol, es posible que también te gusten otros deportes como, por ejemplo, el boxeo.

Dean se le queda mirando con la misma expresión que puso su hermana en la biblioteca de casa. Obviamente no da crédito a lo que está escuchando. _"¿Qué pensará de mí? Seguro que cree que estoy más chalada que Lavender. Y todo el mundo cree que Lavender no se quedó del todo bien después de lo de Greyback. ¡Ay, mi madre! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?". _Al cabo de unos instantes, Dean reacciona.

—No me digas que te gusta el boxeo.

—En realidad no sé muy bien cómo es, pero tengo curiosidad.

—Pues no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que hay otros deportes muggles que te gustarán más. Por ejemplo, la gimnasia rítmica. O el patinaje artístico. Son deportes bonitos.

Parvati tiene la sensación de que se está burlando un poquito de ella, pero decide dejarlo pasar porque no está allí para hacerle reclamaciones a nadie, mucho menos a Dean Thomas.

—Pero es que yo quiero saber de boxeo, no de esas otras cosas.

—Vale. El boxeo no te pega para nada, pero si realmente te interesa… —Dean se encoge de hombros—. ¿Te gustaría ver algún combate? Podría pedirle a alguno de mis hermanos que te consiga unas entradas y, si no encuentras a nadie, hasta podría ir contigo. Y no sería ninguna cita, que conste.

—No quiero ver ningún combate —Parvati niega enfáticamente con la cabeza. Algo le dice que ver a dos tipos dándose puñetazos hasta quedarse medio muertos no le gustará nada—. Me gustaría saber cosas sobre los boxeadores, conocer a alguno que sea famoso.

Se nota que Dean se está mordiendo la lengua, pero al final se ve obligado a claudicar.

—¿Por qué quieres conocer boxeadores, Parvati?

"_Porque creo que he conocido a uno al que sólo yo puedo ver y necesito averiguar todas las cosas que pueda sobre él, por eso. Y porque es muy raro que sólo yo pueda verle y hablar con él. Estoy obligada a ayudarle, lo sé"_

—No sé. Me parece que podrían ser buenos Gryffindor y todo eso.

"_Y he ahí una excusa patética". _Obviamente, Dean no se lo traga, pero no insiste más en el asunto porque se ha dado cuenta de que Parvati no le dirá la verdad ni en un millón de años.

—Mi madre dice que es una mala costumbre y realmente agradezco no tener novia porque seguramente no me dejaría tenerlos todos guardados en mi apartamento, pero estás de suerte —Dean sonríe, agita la varita y sobre la mesa se materializan un montón de periódicos muggles del todo—. Soy aficionado a la prensa deportiva y me gusta coleccionar los números antiguos. Puedes quedarte estos y buscar boxeadores y leer todo lo que quieras sobre ellos. Sólo te pido una cosa: devuélvemelos en buen estado.

—Claro, Dean, no te preocupes. Y muchas gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad.

Él no se ve muy feliz al tener que separarse de todo ese montón de papel muggle, pero por fortuna no se echa para atrás. Lo que hace es sonreír de nuevo de aquella manera. Parvati se estremece sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que esto sea una cita oficial?

—Estoy muy segura, Dean.

Intercambian una sonrisa cómplice y, aunque no sea una cita de las de verdad, se lo pasan en grande recordando los buenos tiempos. Cuando Parvati regresa a casa, está de un humor estupendo y, aunque lo que tendría que hacer sería meterse en la cama, se pone a ojear los periódicos. Descubre que todo está organizado por deportes y se dice que asistir a un partido de rugby no debe estar nada mal. Sin embargo, y aunque hay secciones que le llaman la atención, se centra en el boxeo. Al principio lee los artículos, hasta que se da cuenta de que lo único que conoce del fantasma en calzoncillos es su cara, así que se pone a mirar las fotos. Eso le permite ahorrar mucho tiempo y aún así necesita de dos horas para encontrar a su amiguito en el periódico.

Se llama Dudley Dursley y lleva tres meses en coma.

El nombre le resulta vagamente familiar, pero Parvati no piensa mucho en ello porque está loca de alegría. ¡Al fin sabe quién es su fantasma particular!

* * *

_**7**_

_**Salir del Ministerio de Magia es posible. Y pasear por el mundo muggle muy incómodo**_

—¡Ey! ¿Estás aquí?

Parvati habla en susurros. Ese día el pasillo que lleva a la entrada del Departamento de Misterios está bastante transitado y no le gusta nada cómo la miran un par de brujos que trabajan por allí. La chica esboza una sonrisa de circunstancias y se queda pegada a la pared hasta recuperar la soledad anterior. Realmente está ansiosa porque el casi fantasma aparezca._ "Vamos, tío. ¿Dónde te has metido? Sal de una vez. Sal. Sal. Sal"._

—¿Hola? ¿Dónde estás?

Parvati ya lleva allí casi diez minutos y empieza a pensar que el chico ha desaparecido, lo cual le supondrá un gran alivio. Aún así, decide darle una nueva oportunidad y eleva un poquito la voz tras asegurarse de que no hay nadie por ahí cerca.

—Escucha, ya sé quién eres. ¡Sal!

—Parvati, ¿con quién estás hablando?

"_Mierda. Padma. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda"._

—Hola, Padma —_"Bien hecho. Disimula"—._ ¿Qué tal estás?

—¿Con quién estabas hablando? —Se nota que su hermana está muy preocupada y seguramente no le sirva de nada utilizar tácticas de distracción.

—¿Yo? ¿Con nadie?

—Te he escuchado perfectamente, así que no me quieras hacer pasar por tonta. Estabas hablando sola.

—¡Pues claro que no!

—Mira, Parvati, llevas unos días rarísima. Si te pasa algo quiero que me lo digas.

—No me pasa nada. Estoy perfectamente. Como una rosa.

Padma va a protestar, pero un memorándum se estrella contra su frente e interrumpe sus palabras. Mientras lee el mensaje, su ceño se frunce más y más.

—Han surgido unos problemas en el trabajo y tengo que irme, pero no te pienses que esto acaba aquí.

—¡Si estoy bien!

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Padma prácticamente corre hasta llegar al Departamento de Misterios y desaparece de su vista. Parvati suspira, momentáneamente aliviada. Sabe que dentro de unas horas tendrá a su hermanita encima, haciéndole preguntas y sacándola de quicio, pero aún tiene tiempo para pensar en una buena excusa porque, sí, estaba hablando sola. Su intención es hablar con el fantasma de los calzoncillos de oro, sin demasiada fortuna por el momento.

—Escucha, contaré hasta cinco. Si no sales, me iré —Parvati echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Se siente un tanto ridícula—. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

Nada. Parvati frunce el ceño y, aunque realmente le hizo mucha ilusión descubrir la identidad de su fantasma, no puede hacer nada si el chico no se digna a aparecer. Así pues, se encoge de hombros y se dispone a marcharse. Y justo cuando está a punto de doblar una esquina, se lleva un susto de muerte.

—¡Has vuelto! —Dice el chico con entusiasmo.

—Sí. Y llevo un buen rato esperándote. La gente se cree que estoy loca y por tu culpa voy a tener que aguantar un interrogatorio de mi hermana. ¿Dónde estabas?

—¡Oh! Pues he salido a dar una vuelta por ahí, para ver si podía dejar este sitio. Y adivina qué. ¡Puedo!

Por algún motivo que no alcanza a comprender, Parvati se alegra un montón y se le olvida que está enfadada con él. Y también que sigue en mitad de aquel pasillo y hablando sola a ojos de los demás porque, sí, aún es la única que puede ver a ese fantasma extraño.

—He ido de arriba para abajo y he visto un montón de oficinas y a mucha gente. Y todos llevaban esos palitos para hacer las cosas raras que hiciste el otro día.

—Se llama magia. Y por supuesto que todos llevaban varita. Somos magos.

El chico se estremece como si la idea no le hiciera ninguna gracia. Parvati supone que es una reacción normal porque no se acuerda de nada y la gente no suele recibir demasiado bien noticias como aquella.

—¿Sigues pensando que yo también soy uno de esos brujos?

—Tienes que serlo. Los _muggles_ no se convierten en fantasmas.

—¿Te piensas que soy un fantasma? —Y parece genuinamente sorprendido. Y asustado.

—No pareces estar demasiado vivo, ¿no te parece?

—Puedo atravesar las paredes, supongo que tienes razón.

El chico luce patéticamente triste y Parvati se apiada de él, así que decide darle las buenas noticias.

—He venido para decirte que ya sé quién eres.

—¿En serio? ¿Sabes qué es un boxeador?

Parvati sonríe, asiente con la cabeza y rebusca en su bolso hasta dar con el periódico _muggle._ Se lo muestra al chico y éste intenta cogerlo. Fracasa estrepitosamente.

—Un boxeador es una persona que practica un deporte llamado boxeo. Por lo visto, te dedicabas a zurrarle a la gente.

—¿Cómo un matón? Porque no creo que yo sea un matón.

—No es exactamente eso. Creo que en el boxeo hay unas reglas y todo eso. Y no se trata de hacer daño al contrincante, sino de vencerle usando la cabeza.

—¿Dando cabezazos?

Parvati se queda inmóvil un instante y al final se ríe ante la ocurrencia. El fantasma frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, molesto ante tanta hilaridad.

—No, me refiero a idear una estrategia o algo así. Hasta ayer mismo ni siquiera sabía que existía un deporte que se llama boxeo, así que no podré explicarte mucho sobre él, pero sí hay una cosa que tengo clara: tú sí sabías de esas reglas. Eras todo un profesional.

—¿Yo? ¿Me gano la vida zurrando a la gente?

En resumidas cuentas eso era lo que hacía, pero Parvati se da cuenta de que al chico no le está gustando mucho descubrir esa realidad, así que utiliza la escasa información de la que dispone para intentar calmarle los ánimos.

—No. Participas en combates organizados, con jueces y árbitros que evitan que los contrincantes se dañen demasiado. Y debías ser muy bueno porque aspirabas a convertirte en el campeón de toda Europa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —Parvati carraspea, consciente de que llega la parte más difícil—. Pero algo no salió bien durante esa pelea. Por lo visto, los golpes que recibiste de tu rival hicieron que te desmayaras y, bueno, tu cuerpo ahora mismo está en un hospital _muggle_.

Parvati piensa que el chico se echará a llorar, pero en lugar de eso, se ríe. Está muy contento. Exultante de alegría.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No es gracioso, es que estoy feliz porque me has dado dos noticias geniales.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Por un lado es evidente que no estoy muerto. Por el otro, si estoy en un hospital para gente normal, significa que no soy un brujo.

Parvati le observa mientras da saltitos de alegría y una duda la asalta. Aún tiene que decirle un par de cosas relacionadas con su cuerpo físico, pero prefiere darle un descanso.

—Oye, ¿tú sabes lo que es un _muggle_?

—Pues claro. Es una persona normal, alguien que no tiene magia.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? Porque yo no te lo he dicho.

El chico se queda pensativo y al final se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo lo sé, ¿por qué?

—Me ha parecido curioso que lo supieras cuando no te cansas de repetir que no eres un brujo.

—Pero es que es evidente que no lo soy. ¿O hay magos boxeadores? Porque el otro día no sabías lo que era un boxeador.

—No. No hay magos boxeadores, pero el hecho de que tú seas uno de ellos no significa que no seas brujo. Hay muchos hijos de _muggles_ que optan por no vivir en el mundo mágico y tú podrías ser uno de ellos.

El chico la mira con cara rara y nuevamente parece llevarse una pequeña desilusión. A Parvati le da un poco de pena decirle lo que debe decirle, pero no le queda otro remedio.

—Además, respecto a lo de estar vivo, es algo bastante relativo.

—¿Por qué?

—En el periódico dice que tu cuerpo se mantiene con vida gracias a un montón de máquinas —_"Y vete tú a saber cómo son esos cacharros muggles"—. _Hace semanas que no tienes actividad cerebral.

Parvati tardó en comprender qué significa ese concepto, pero el chico lo capta enseguida. Si minutos antes estaba contento por poder recorrer el Ministerio de Magia entero, ahora parece al borde de la depresión.

—¿Crees que por eso estoy aquí? Porque siempre he creído que al morir iría a un sitio más allá. A lo mejor, me he quedado atrapado aquí hasta que apaguen esas máquinas y me muera del todo.

—No sé cómo funciona, así que no te puedo decir nada. Lo siento. En el periódico dicen que tu madre no quiere desconectarte.

—¿Viene alguna foto suya ahí? —Parvati niega con la cabeza—. ¿Y mía?

La bruja extiende el periódico ante los ojos del chico y aguarda pacientemente.

—Así que esta es la pinta que tengo. ¿Puedes creerte que tampoco me acordaba de eso? Y ni siquiera me reflejo en los espejos. No seré alguna clase de vampiro, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo. A menos que te apetezca beber sangre a todas horas —El chico no capta el tono irónico y niega aquello con convicción.

—Y me llamo Dudley Dursley —Frunce el ceño y, sin venir muy a cuento, vuelve a reírse—. Si intentas repetir ese nombre muchas veces, se forma un trabalenguas. ¿En qué estarían pensando mis padres?

—Estoy convencida de que pensaron que el nombre era bonito.

—Sí, precioso —El fantasma de los calzoncillos dorados, de nombre Dudley, suspira profundamente y suelta una frase lapidaria así, de repente—. Quiero ir al hospital a ver mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué?

—Tal vez así pueda volver a meterme dentro. No me gusta la idea de estar muerto.

Parvati tiene la sensación de que, si finalmente Dudley va al hospital, ella tendrá que acompañarle. Y no quiere hacerlo porque nunca ha ido al mundo _muggle_ y no sabe qué se encontrará allí.

—No creo que esas cosas funcionen así. El alma de la gente no entra y sale del cuerpo con esa facilidad.

—¿En serio? ¿Sabes mucho sobre el tema? Porque te ves muy enterada —El fantasma está molesto, es evidente.

—No soy una experta, pero estoy segura de que lo que pretendes no servirá de nada.

—Pues no creo que pierda nada por intentarlo.

—No es buena idea.

—No he pedido tu opinión. Me voy.

Dudley, el fantasma de los calzoncillos dorados, se dispone a atravesar la pared, pero Parvati no puede consentir que se vaya. Realmente está interesada en saber cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Si para saciar su curiosidad debe sacrificarse e ir al mundo _muggle_, pues lo hará y punto.

—Escucha, Dudley. ¿Antes has podido abandonar el Ministerio?

—No lo he intentado.

—Pues entonces deberías tener cuidado. Es posible que tu esencia espiritual esté ligada a este lugar mágico y que desaparezcas si te alejas demasiado —_"Podría ser verdad. Suena sensato. Y funciona"._

—¿En serio?

—A lo mejor, si voy contigo podemos evitar que eso pase. Mi aura mágica contrarrestaría cualquier efecto negativo.

Dudley la mira como si pensara que es una chiflada. _"Tú también no. ¡Lo que me faltaba!"._

—Pues entonces date prisa. No tengo toda la vida.

El fantasma desaparece de su vista y Parvati, que se ha sentido un poco molesta por su tono de voz un tanto condescendiente, decide darle una lección y se aparece directamente en la entrada para visitas del Ministerio. Y tiene que esperar cinco minutos a que el chico salga, pero al final lo hace.

—Vaya, vaya, señor Velocidad, al fin llega.

—No te rías de mí, acabo de ver algo horrible. He traspasado la pared de un baño público y he visto a una señora flacucha y llena de pellejos en paños menores. Ahora mismo casi agradezco estar medio muerto porque si no me habría puesto a vomitar.

Parvati se ríe a carcajadas y un par de transeúntes la miran extrañados. No le importa porque son _muggles_ y le da absolutamente igual que se crean que está loca. Y entonces comprende que es la primera vez que se ve inmersa en esa clase de aventuras y se le hace un nudo en la garganta. El mundo _muggle_, lleno de gentes sin magia, atestada de coches y contaminación y ruidoso a más no poder. Parvati ha leído un par de cosas sobre él, pero es ahora cuando lo conoce de primera mano. Y lo encuentra fascinante. Extraño y peligroso, pero fascinante.

—Será mejor que vayamos al hospital ahora mismo.

—¿Y cómo llegamos allí? No sé donde está.

—Pues cogiendo un taxi.

Dudley lo dice como si fuera obvio y Parvati se queda a cuadros.

—¿Qué es un taxi?

—¿Un qué?

—Un taxi. Lo acabas de decir.

—¿En serio? Pues no sé qué es.

—Pero sí…

—Vamos. Pregúntale a alguien.

Dudley la interrumpe y Parvati se encuentra a sí misma intercambiando sus primeras palabras con un hombre _muggle_. Y les cuesta un poco de esfuerzo, pero al cabo de una hora están en el hospital y Dudley Dursley se dispone a reencontrarse con su cuerpo físico. Sólo Merlín sabe lo que pasará a partir de ahora.

* * *

_**8**_

_**El otro lado de la historia**_

Durante los últimos tres meses, Piers Polkiss no ha faltado a su cita matutina en el hospital. Siempre llega muy temprano y va directo a la habitación de Dudley para sustituir a la señora Dursley en los cuidados del enfermo. La mujer le ha dado las gracias en varias ocasiones y siempre insiste en que no es necesario que actúe de esa manera, pero Piers simplemente necesita ir allí y estar con Dudley. En primer lugar, porque es su mejor amigo desde la infancia. En segundo lugar, porque la señora Dursley se quedó viuda dos años antes y no le resulta nada fácil sobrellevar la situación. Y en tercer lugar, y quizá sea su motivación más importante, porque se siente culpable. Después de todo, no fue el vecino del quinto quién instó a Dudley a seguir participando en aquel último combate.

Piers saluda a las enfermeras de planta y va directo a la habitación de Dudley. Su estado es crítico pero estable y está conectado a un montón de máquinas que pitan y hacen ruidos que llegan hasta lo más profundo del cerebro. Piers incluso los oye en sueños y supone que pasar tantas horas en ese lugar no es bueno para su salud mental. Menos aún cuando ve a la señora Dursley, más delgada que nunca, con el rostro demacrado, los ojos hundidos y en pelo canoso porque no se ha puesto el tinte dorado ni una sola vez en esos tres meses. Piers también sabe que su propio aspecto no es el mejor porque también ha adelgazado, porque ha descuidado su barba bastante y porque tiene ojeras. Últimamente no puede dormir demasiado bien.

—Buenos días, señora Dursley.

La mujer, que está sentada junto a Dudley y le sostiene la mano y le acaricia los dedos, le dirige una mirada y sonríe. Piers se estremece, tal vez consciente de que no es digno de esa sonrisa. A la señora Dursley no le gusta que su hijo se dedique al boxeo. Ella hubiera preferido que siguiera los pasos de su padre en la empresa de taladros, pero Piers y el difundo Vernon insistieron: si Dudley era buen boxeador, debía explotar esa faceta al máximo. Y vaya si lo ha hecho. Prácticamente le ha costado la vida.

—Hola, Piers. ¿Qué tal estás?

El joven se encoge de hombros y se acerca a la cama. Dudley sigue teniendo la misma pinta de siempre, así que se siente más preocupado por su madre.

—¿Por qué no deja que me quede con él durante un par de noches? Tiene que descansar.

—¡Oh, no! Necesitas hacer tu vida, querido. Te agradezco enormemente que vengas a cuidar de Dudders, pero no quiero que cambies tu rutina por nosotros. Además, estoy perfectamente.

—No es una molestia, en serio. Y de verdad pienso que no le vendría mal dormir una noche completa. ¿Por qué no avisa a la tía de Dudley? Seguro que está encantada de ayudar.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Pobrecita Marge! Está tan afectada aún por la muerte de Vernon, que ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para salir de casa. Le sugerí que se viniera a vivir conmigo ahora que Dudley ya no está, pero asegura que eso le traería demasiados recuerdos de su hermano. ¡Está tan deprimida!

Piers no dice nada. Apenas conoce a la tía Marge. Recuerda haberla visto algunas veces cuando era niño. Sus perros acostumbraban a perseguir al primo raro de Dudley y Piers siempre lo encontró muy divertido. Dudley le había reclamado por ello en alguna ocasión. Al parecer, se arrepiente de haberle hecho daño a Harry y Piers, que realmente ya no le da importancia a esos hechos, nunca le discute nada relacionado con el tema. Nunca hasta ahora, porque Dudley suele defender a su primo con uñas y dientes y el muy cabrón ni siquiera ha ido a visitarle al hospital. ¿Qué clase de descastado no se apiada de los enfermos? Aunque tal vez quepa otra posibilidad dado el poco afecto que Petunia Dursley siente por su sobrino. Durante un instante, Piers considera que lo mejor que puede hacer es guardar silencio, pero la mujer le preocupa muchísimo.

—Señora Dursley, no quisiera ser entrometido pero, ¿ha avisado al primo de Dudley?

Petunia se envara y frunce los labios. Dudley algunas veces ha comentado que Harry es un tema tabú en el seno familiar y Piers no necesita más para comprender que no exageraba nada. Aunque Dudley nunca da demasiadas explicaciones al respecto, la realidad es que su primo lleva ya muchos años alejado de Privet Drive. El único con el que solía mantener contacto era el propio Dudley, aunque dicho contacto únicamente se llevaba a cabo a través de cartas.

—Harry no pinta nada aquí —Espeta Petunia con brusquedad, apretando un poco la mano de su hijo.

—Dudley sentía cierto afecto por él. Tal vez, lo adecuado sea informarle de la situación. Incluso podría ayudarla a…

—No necesito la ayuda de ese _anormal_ y no voy a contarle nada, ¿entendido, Piers Polkiss?

La señora Dursley nunca le ha hablado en ese tono autoritario. Siempre fue el culmen de las madres mimosas y consentidoras y jamás regañaba ni a Dudley ni a sus amigos. Así pues, Piers supone que es mejor no hurgar en viejas heridas y deja el asunto en punto muerto. Por un instante se plantea la posibilidad de llamar él mismo a Harry, pero la descarta de inmediato porque no quiere hacer enfadar a esa mujer.

—¿Por qué no se va a casa y descansa? —Pregunta con suavidad—. Puedo quedarme con Dudley hasta media tarde. Váyase tranquila.

La mujer musita unas palabras de protesta, pero finalmente se va. Piers aprovecha entonces para sentarse junto a Dudley. Los primeros días habló mucho con él. Se vio en la obligación de disculparse una y otra vez por el mal que su comportamiento le había ocasionado, pero poco a poco comprendió que su amigo no podía escucharle. A veces hace un comentario mientras lee la prensa y se entretiene con los juegos de su teléfono móvil, pero los soliloquios son cosa del pasado. Eso sí, en esa ocasión no puede evitar mencionar a Harry.

—Tal vez debería buscar a tu primo. ¿Te gustaría que estuviera aquí?

Dudley no mueve un músculo y Piers echa un vistazo al teléfono. Tiene decenas de llamadas perdidas y una veintena de mensajes sin leer. Sólo hace un par de días desde que consultó esos datos por última vez y decide borrarlo sin comprobar si hay algo importante que atender. No tiene ganas. Lo único que quiere es que Dudley se despierte y se ponga bien. Es lo único que le ayudará a dormir por la noche, lo único que aplacará su sentimiento de culpa.

Al cabo de un rato, aprovecha la llegada de médicos y enfermeras para tomarse un café. Está bastante cansado, cierto, pero determinado a estar junto a Dudley hasta el final. Desea de todo corazón que el desenlace sea bueno porque no podría soportar la pérdida de su amigo. No después de lo que ha hecho.

Esa mañana se entretiene más de la cuenta porque, aparte del café, se come un par de rosquillos con chocolate que le saben a gloria. Tampoco ha estado alimentándose muy bien últimamente porque prefiere pasar el tiempo libre machacándose en el gimnasio antes que volver a casa. El desgaste físico le agota y le hace olvidar todo aquello que le atormenta. Se dice a sí mismo que no pasará nada por echar una cabezadita hasta la hora de comer, pero justo cuando enfila el pasillo que le llevará directo a la habitación de Dudley, ve a aquella chica parada junto a la puerta. Y hablando sola.

Es una joven de su edad, de largo y lacio pelo oscuro y rasgos exóticos. En otro tiempo, Piers la hubiera encontrado ciertamente atractiva y hubiera intentado ligársela, incluso aunque vista de forma rara y no parezca muy en sus cabales, pero esa mañana no tiene ganas de nada. Ni esa mañana ni ninguna de las mañanas de los últimos tres meses. Cuando Piers se acerca un poco a ella, escucha perfectamente lo que está diciendo.

—Te dije que no funcionaría, así que ahora no te quejes —Hace una pausa, como si alguien le estuviera hablando, y Piers frunce el ceño—. ¡Oye, que no es mi culpa! —Otra pausa—. ¡No lo sé!

Piers se acerca a ella, dispuesto a poner fin a esa especie de locura. La chica, que no le ha visto llegar, se lleva un pequeño sobresalto cuando le habla.

—Perdona —Piers no suena amable porque no quiere ser amable—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Yo? —La chica se pone nerviosa y mira a su alrededor—. He venido a ver a Dudley.

—¿En serio?

—Es un amigo de la infancia.

—No me digas —Piers, que no está de humor para aguantar tonterías, da un par de amenazadores pasos hacia ella. Tiene una idea bastante aproximadamente de lo que pretende—. Dudley y yo crecimos juntos. Somos buenos amigos y sé que no te conoce de nada, así que no me cuentes milongas —La chica boquea y es incapaz de hablar—. Si has venido a echarle fotos, ya me estás dando la cámara.

—¿Qué? No he venido a…

Pero Piers no la deja continuar. Sabe como son los de su calaña. Durante las primeras semanas de ingreso, esos parásitos repugnantes que son los periodistas se habían colado en el hospital, habían fotografiado al pobre Dudley y su imagen enfermiza llenó las portadas de toda la prensa nacional. La señora Dursley sufrió un ataque de nervios y Piers estuvo a punto de pegarle al jefe de seguridad del hospital. Después de ello, los _paparazzi_ se colaron un par de veces más, pero Piers los interceptó a tiempo. De la misma forma que ahora ha pillado _in fraganti_ a esa chica. Busca entre sus ropas la cámara, pero ella se resiste con fiereza.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame!

—Estoy hasta los cojones de vosotros. Sois unos aprovechados hijos de puta.

Piers supone que no ofrece muy buena imagen en ese momento, pero no le importa. Agarra con fuerza el brazo derecho de la chica para evitar que se mueva con facilidad y escucha algo cayendo al suelo. Al mirar, ve un palito de madera y no le da importancia. Cuando mira a la chica, ella parece horrorizada y Piers comprende que ese palo es más de lo que parece ser y por eso va a cogerlo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Tienes una mini—cámara escondida aquí?

Justo cuando roza con los dedos el palito, siente una corriente gélida recorrerle entero. Se estremece y da dos pasos atrás, confundido y un poco asustado. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Sea lo que sea, le da tiempo a la chica para coger el palito y alejarse pasillo abajo a toda velocidad. Piers siente la tentación de ir tras ella, pero entonces recuerda que le ha prometido a la señora Dursley que cuidará de Dudley. Además, si es una periodista obviamente no ha podido cumplir con su objetivo y eso le hace sentir muy tranquilo. Satisfecho.

* * *

_**9**_

_**Actividades de riesgo**_

"_¡Oh, mierda! ¡Ese muggle casi me pilla! ¡Joder, joder! ¡Qué cerca ha estado! ¡Madre mía!"_

Parvati ha salido del hospital _muggle_ corriendo todo lo deprisa que ha podido. Siente que está al borde del colapso y no puede dejar de darle vueltas a lo que podría haberle pasado si ese chico se hubiera dado cuenta de que tiene una varita y puede hacer magia. Ha estado a punto de quebrantar el Estatuto del Secreto. _"Podría estar en Azkaban. ¡Mierda!"_. Le parece escuchar al casi fantasma de los calzoncillos dorados llamarla una y otra vez, pero no le hace casi ni siquiera cuando se desaparece para ir directa a casa. _"¡Qué te den, Dudley Dursley! No me la pienso jugar por ti otra vez. ¡No señor!"._

Necesita pasar diez minutos sentada en el sofá de casa para tranquilizarse un poco. Su primera experiencia en el mundo no—mágico ha sido un horror y no piensa repetir nunca más. ¡Casi la pillan, por Merlín! ¡A ella, que nunca ha sentido grandes deseos de mezclarse con los _muggles_! Y no es que no le gusten, es que simplemente prefiere mantenerse alejada. Y para una vez que asume un riesgo, mira lo que pasa. Y todo por ayudar a ese fantasma. Maldito ser extraño. Maldito _muggle_. Maldito Estatuto del Secreto.

Parvati aún está bastante nerviosa cuando Padma irrumpe en casa. _"¡Y yo qué pensaba que esto no podría empeorar!"_. En cuanto la ve, Padma la mira con esa expresión severa tan parecida a la de su madre y se prepara para el interrogatorio. Parvati sólo puede gimotear y cerrar los ojos.

—Ahora no, por favor.

—¿Ahora no? ¿Y dices que no te pasa nada? ¡Mira la cara que tienes!

Siente a su hermana sentarse a su lado y decide mirarla. Sigue teniendo la misma expresión.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunta mientras pone los brazos en jarra.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada porque desde ya te digo que no te voy a creer.

Parvati suspira. _"¿Qué opciones tengo? ¿Dejar que insista e insista durante horas o contarle la verdad? ¿Se pensará que estoy loca si lo hago? ¿Me dejará en paz si encuentra mi explicación medianamente aceptable?" _Parvati se arrepiente de no haberse inventado alguna mentira porque ha tenido tiempo para ello y suspira de nuevo. Y no sabe muy bien cómo, pero decide que no puede guardarse todo aquello para sí misma. No después de lo que ha pasado en el hospital.

—Está bien. Te lo contaré si prometes no interrumpirme ni una sola vez.

—Prometido.

—¡Y no te puedes pensar ni que te estoy mintiendo ni que me estoy volviendo loca!

Padma la mira como si creyera que esa decisión no se puede tomar _a priori_, pero se compromete igual. Parvati aún se lo piensa durante unos segundos, pero al final termina confesándolo todo. Incidente hospitalario incluido.

Cuando termina, Padma está muy seria y pensativa y su hermana espera con ansias el veredicto._ "Me va a llevar a San Mungo, seguro. Se cree que estoy tan chiflada como Lockhart"_

—¿Dices que sólo tú puedes ver a ese fantasma? —Pregunta al fin, logrando que Parvati se ponga a la defensiva.

—¡Prometiste que no me ibas a tomar por loca!

—No te estoy tomando por loca, Parvati. Sólo te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Estás segura de que nadie más puede ver a ese tipo?

—Eso es lo que dice él.

—Bueno —Padma se encoge de hombros y relaja del todo su expresión—. Todo lo que me cuentas es un poco raro, pero no creo que sea imposible. Si ese chico no está del todo muerto, no creo que lo que ves sea un fantasma.

—¿Y qué es entonces?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

—Tú trabajas en el Departamento de Misterios. ¿Quién mejor para saberlo que tú?

—Ya te he dicho varias veces que no me ocupo de los asuntos de la Muerte —Antes de que Parvati pueda hacerle la correspondiente pregunta de qué asuntos lleva exactamente, Padma sigue hablando—. El chico ese, ¿está aquí ahora mismo? —Parvati mira a su alrededor, sólo por si acaso, y niega con la cabeza—. ¿Y dónde está?

—No sé. Me desaparecí a la salida del hospital _muggle_ y no le he visto desde entonces.

—¡Oh, rayos!

—¿Qué?

—¡A saber dónde se ha metido ahora!

—¿Qué más da? No quiero saber nada más de él.

—¿Cómo que no? —Padma parece ligeramente indignada—. No puedes abandonarlo.

—Claro que puedo. Ese _muggle_ casi me pilla la varita. No quiero terminar en Azkaban por culpa de una especie de espíritu _muggle_.

—¡Venga, hermanita! No exageres. Seguro que ese chico no se imaginó ni por un instante que tu varita era tu varita. Y, además, si puedes ver a ese fantasma es por algo. No puedes abandonarlo. Tienes que ayudarle, bien a recuperar su cuerpo, bien a pasar al otro lado.

Parvati está boquiabierta. Padma siempre ha sido extraordinariamente responsable y ahora, ¿le viene con esas? Tarda un instante en reaccionar y, aunque le duele, reconoce que su hermana tiene más razón que un santo. No puede dejar tirado a ese pobre chico.

—Está bien. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

—Pues mucho me temo que tendremos que ir a buscarle.

—¿Al Departamento de Misterios? —Parvati puede parecer tonta en algunas ocasiones, pero en el fondo no lo es y por eso conoce de antemano la respuesta que le dará Padma.

—No, hermanita. Nos vamos al hospital _muggle_.

* * *

_**10**_

_**¿Otra vez por aquí?**_

Después de espantar a esa periodista, Piers ha vuelto junto a Dudley y se ha sentado a su lado. Lo observa detenidamente durante unos minutos y una vez más se pregunta cómo es posible que hayan llegado a esa situación. Recuerda con nostalgia los buenos tiempos, cuando Dudley Dursley descubrió que era realmente bueno boxeando y decidió convertirse en boxeador profesional. Se recuerda a sí mismo estudiando economía en Londres y aceptando la proposición de Dudley. _"¿Quién mejor que tú para ser mi representante? Eres el más listo de todos nosotros?"_ No pudo negarse. Piers está seguro de que su amigo estaría mucho mejor si lo hubiera hecho. Porque tenía razón, Piers Polkiss siempre fue el más listo de todo el grupo de amigos, pero eso no es necesariamente bueno. No después de aquel horrible combate.

Una nueva llamada a su teléfono móvil le saca de sus pensamientos. Es Wallace. Otra vez. Piers frunce el ceño y no responde. Sabe que más tarde o más temprano tendrá que hacer frente a ese otro problema, pero espera poder retrasarlo todo lo posible. Lo único que importa es que Dudley se ponga bien. Y da igual que los médicos aseguren que está clínicamente muerto porque Piers no les cree. Dudley es fuerte y cabezota y no se dejará abatir jamás. No puede darse por vencido. No puede morirse porque si se muere, Piers no se lo perdonará nunca.

El teléfono suena otra vez. Wallace se está poniendo nervioso y Piers corta por lo sano y apaga el móvil. Cuando alza la vista y mira la pared acristalada, le parece que ve doble. La chica de antes está allí y, justo a su lado, hay otra persona con sus mismas facciones sólo que con el pelo un poco más corto. Piers siente que la furia le invade de nuevo y va directo a enfrentarlas.

—¿Es que no respetáis nada? Ya te dije antes que no te quería ver por aquí.

La chica del pelo más largo se pone roja y abre la boca, pero es la otra la que le habla. Está bastante tranquila y su voz suena tranquilizadora, pero Piers no se fía.

—Sé que te piensas que somos periodistas, pero no lo somos.

—¿No? ¿Qué sois, entonces?

—Yo me llamo Padma y esta es mi hermana Parvati. Parvati conocía a Dudley.

—Permítame que lo dude mucho. Conozco a todas sus amistades.

—No a las que él quería mantener ocultas.

Piers entorna los ojos y se fija en la chica. Sí, realmente es muy guapa. Dudley nunca ha sido un tipo demasiado ligón, pero desde que se hizo boxeador y su aspecto físico mejoró considerablemente, las cosas cambiaron un poco. Es un chico tímido que siempre dice las cosas más inoportunas en el peor momento, pero se las arregla para tener sus rollos aquí y allá pero, ¿líos secretos? ¿Es realmente posible que estuviera con una chica y no le hubiera contado nada? Se estremece al pensar en la desconfianza que él mismo se encargó de sembrar durante los últimos meses y decide darles un voto de confianza a aquellas dos. Después de todo, parecen sinceras.

—Parvati y Dudley tienen una relación muy especial, señor…

—Polkiss. Me llamo Piers Polkiss.

—Bien, señor Polkiss. A mi hermana le ha costado mucho trabajo decidirse a venir aquí. ¿Le importa que pase cinco minutos a solas con Dudley?

Piers la observa y la nota ansiosa. Tras una breve deliberación, accede. ¿Qué puede perder?

—Está bien, que pase. Pero sólo tiene diez minutos. La señora Dursley no tardará en volver y no quisiera importunarla.

—Estoy segura de que Parvati tendrá tiempo suficiente. ¿Verdad?

La tal Parvati asiente y mira hacia la habitación de Dudley con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Está ahí.

—Entra y dile lo que tengas que decirle. Yo te espero aquí.

Parvati asiente de nuevo y mira a Piers antes de entrar a la habitación. El chico no puede evitar sentir cierta desconfianza, especialmente cuando se pone a hablar sola. No escucha lo que dice, pero lo encuentra muy raro.

—¿Por qué habla sola? ¿Es una chiflada?

—Está convencida de que Dudley puede oírle —La tal Padma sonríe con condescendencia.

—Es una estupidez.

—Pero no pierde nada.

La chica permanece en la habitación los diez minutos de rigor y cuando se va con su hermana se le nota contenta. Piers procura no pensar demasiado en la visita, pero en el fondo se siente fatal. Dudley ya no confía en él. Tiene una novia y ni siquiera se lo ha dicho. Y se lo merece. Se ha ganado todo eso a pulso, por imbécil.

Cuando la señora Dursley regresa, le despide con el cariño de siempre y Piers va en busca de su coche. Ya ha anochecido y la zona está relativamente desierta, así que en el fondo no le sorprende ser abordado por esos dos. Los hombres de Wallace.

—Buenas noches, Piers. ¿Cómo está nuestro campeón?

Piers siente el miedo subiéndole por la columna vertebral, pero es capaz de sonar arrogante. Aún conserva un poco de dignidad y hará lo que sea por conservarla.

—¿Es que no lees la prensa? Porque hay informes diarios. ¿O es que no sabes leer?

El tipo, que es enorme y tiene unos brazos incluso más gruesos que los del mismísimo Dudley, le agarra del cuello y le estampa contra un coche. El dolor que siente en la espalda le hace soltar un gruñido, pero no se queja. Se merece aquello y más.

—No te hagas el listo, Polkiss. Wallace quiere hablar contigo.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar con él. Siempre le cuelgo el teléfono, debería darse cuenta.

El agarre en su cuello se hace más firme, pero hasta los matones de Wallace se dan cuenta de que no pueden extorsionarle. Después de todo, no incumplió el trato.

—Hablarás con Wallace. El asunto de Dursley aún no está cerrado.

—Dudley está medio muerto, gilipollas. No hay ningún asunto con él.

—Con él no, pero sí contigo —El matón le suelta. Piers no puede evitar mirar al otro, al que no le ha tocado ni ha abierto la boca. El peor de los dos—. Mañana vendrá a hacerle una visita a Dursley y aprovecharéis para hablar. ¿Entendido?

Piers no asiente ni hace nada. Los hombres de Wallace se alejan y el joven se queda pensativo.

—¡Mierda! —Exclama antes de meterse en su coche y prepararse para lo que está por llegar.

* * *

**11**

_**Estar cerca de tu cuerpo es bueno para la memoria**_

—Está guay que seáis gemelas.

Parvati ignora el comentario del fantasma de los calzoncillos dorados y procura prestar atención a los avances de su hermana con aquel cacharro. Supuestamente se lo ha dejado un compañero inefable y tiene acceso a una cosa llamada _"Iltesté"_ que contiene todo el conocimiento _muggle_ habido y por haber. Aún le resulta un poco chocante que Padma se haya tomado tan en serio eso de ayudarle a resolver el problema de Dudley Dursley. De hecho, está tan concentrada en su trabajo que no ha tenido problemas a la hora de llevarse a Smith a _su _casa. ¡SU CASA! _"Es que habíamos quedado. Ya verás cómo no nos molesta"_ Y no es que no moleste, es que Parvati sigue sin tragarlo.

—¿Y dices que tu fantasmita va en calzoncillos? ¡Qué forma tan ridícula de morirse!

—¿Este quién es, Parvati? Parece idiota.

—¿Y va flotando por ahí o camina como tú y como yo? ¿Puedes preguntarle si ha visto alguna luz blanca?

—¿Y tú puedes decirle que le voy a dar dos hostias en cuanto recupere mi cuerpo?

—¿Piensas que siente cosas hacia ti? ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor es tu media naranja y por eso no ha cruzado al otro lado. ¡Igual te está esperando!

—¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ!

El grito hace que Padma retire los ojos del ordenador y la mire con extrañeza. Parvati no se arrepiente de haber parecido una histérica. Entre Dudley y Smith van a volverla loca y no soporta a ninguno de los dos. Además, ¿para qué le ha contado Padma nada? Porque ni siquiera le ha pregunta su opinión, se ha limitado a ponerle en antecedentes en cuanto Smith ha puesto un pie en SU CASA. _"Confío en él. Seguro que puede ayudarnos"._

—Estoy harta de vosotros dos —Parvati señala a Smith y a Dudley, aunque en realidad parece que de quién está harta es de una horrible lámpara hindú que le regaló una tía abuela—. Vais a hacer que la cabeza me estalle, así que si no tenéis nada útil que aportar, haced el favor de dejarme tranquila. Muchas gracias.

Smith frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, aparentemente ofendido. Dudley la mira con cierta culpabilidad y se pone a dar vueltas por ahí. Padma vuelve al ordenador y Parvati recuerda lo fácil que le resultó convencer al fantasma de que se fuera con ella. Al principio se mostró ofendido por haber sido abandonado de esa forma, pero el hecho de que Parvati pudiera verle pesó más que su orgullo y optó por dejarse ayudar. Y puesto que Parvati espera escuchar cosas útiles, se le ocurre que hay algo que tal vez pueda considerarse de esa forma.

—Escucha, Parvati. No quiero que te enfades conmigo, ¿vale?

—No quieres que me enfade contigo porque si dejo de hablarte no podrás hacerlo con nadie más, ¿verdad? —El fantasma se encoge de hombros y Parvati suspira—. ¿Quieres algo?

—Verás, esta tarde, cuando estaba en el hospital mirando mi cuerpo, me he acordado de cosas de cuando era pequeño.

—¿En serio? ¡Es genial!

—Sí, bueno —Dudley se rasca la cabeza y observa a Smith un segundo. Sería interesante traspasarle para verle estremecerse como ese tipo del hospital. Pero no, mejor en otro momento—. Es sobre eso de la magia. Sigo creyendo que yo no soy un mago, pero en mi casa había un chico que sí hacía cosas de esas. Raras, ya sabes. Creo que era mi primo o algo así. Se llama Henry, Larry, Harry o algo parecido.

—Bien —Parvati mira a su hermana. Smith no ha dejado de observarla con expresión de burla. Cretino—. Padma. Dudley dice que le parece que tiene un primo mago. Se llama Henry, Larry o Harry.

—Y es más o menos de nuestra edad. Tal vez un poco más pequeño.

—De nuestra edad.

Padma asiente y no hace comentario al respecto. Sólo Merlín sabe si la información es útil o no.

—¿Te acuerdas de algo más?

—Me vienen imágenes de mis padres y creo que yo no era demasiado bueno con el chico mago, pero no me acuerdo bien.

—Es fantástico, una buena forma de empezar. ¿Qué me dices del chico del hospital? Dice que sois amigos desde pequeños.

—También me acuerdo un poco de él —Dudley cierra los ojos y suspira—. Creo que se me da mejor recordar cuando estoy cerca de mi cuerpo.

—¿En serio? —Parvati da un respingo. Eso suena bien—. Padma. Dudley dice que se acuerda de más cosas cuando está cerca de su cuerpo. Tenemos que volver al hospital.

Su hermana parece alegrarse de oír eso, pero Smith la interrumpe.

—Es genial escuchar tus conversaciones con ese ser invisible, Parvati, te lo digo de verdad. Pero es tardísimo y Padma y yo tenemos que madrugar. Mañana será otro día.

Parvati piensa que su hermana no hará caso de Smith, pero después de un instante de deliberación se va con él. Es bueno haber avanzado un poco en aquel asunto, aunque en realidad no haya sido gracias a Padma. Sólo espera que cuando el fantasma esté cerca de su cuerpo otra vez pueda ser capaz de recordar todo su pasado y que eso sirva para poner punto y final a aquella extraña situación. No es algo que pase todos los días y no le gusta mucho.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita.

—Me alegra que te guste.

—Quería darte las gracias por haber ido a buscarme otra vez. No sabía a dónde ir y no era muy agradable estar ahí parado, viendo mi cuerpo. Tenía un poco de miedo. ¿Sabes?

—No debí marcharme de esa manera, pero me asusté un poco. Tu amigo estuvo a punto de coger mi varita.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Los magos no podemos dejar que los _muggles_ sepan que la magia existe. Pueden meternos en la cárcel por desvelar nuestro secreto.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasará contigo cuando esto acabe? Si me despierto y me acuerdo del Ministerio de Magia y de cómo hiciste magia delante de mí y de cómo te desapareciste en la nada. ¿Te meterán en la cárcel?

Parvati se queda callada y medio paralizada. _"¿Podrían hacerme algo por eso? No. Lo que pasa no es mi culpa. Yo no llevé a Dudley al Ministerio. Él apareció allí."_

—No creo que pase nada. Seguramente ni te acuerdes de todo esto. Además, si tu primo al final es un mago, es posible que ya supieras cosas de la magia antes.

—¿En serio? Pues eso si que suena rarísimo, ¿no?

—Créeme, Dudley. Después de todo lo que está pasando, nada me parece raro —El fantasma suelta una risita y Parvati mira la hora—. Smith, el novio de mi hermana, me cae fatal, pero tenía razón en una cosa. Es tardísimo. Creo que me voy a la cama.

—¿A la cama?

—Tengo que dormir. Supongo que tú no lo necesitas —Dudley niega con la cabeza y Parvati considera que tienen un problema, así que procura sonar amenazadora—. Puedes quedarte en mi casa, pero ni se te ocurra entrar en mi habitación o al cuarto de baño, porque como seas un mirón te hechizaré.

—¡Eh! No soy ningún mirón.

—Por tu bien, eso espero.

—Tus insinuaciones son muy ofensivas.

—No sabes la pena que me das —Parvati sonríe porque Dudley parece un niño pequeño—. Hasta mañana.

—Que duermas bien. Yo me quedaré por aquí, haciendo nada.

Parvati cierra la puerta de su habitación y no vuelve a preocuparse por un supuesto fantasma espía. Algo le dice que puede confiar en Dudley Dursley y duerme toda la noche de un tirón.

* * *

_**12**_

_**Cuando tu mejor amigo es también tu peor enemigo**_

—Hola. ¿Puedo pasar?

Dudley está un paso por detrás de Parvati mientras ésta llama a la puerta y le habla a Piers Polkiss. Igual que le pasara el día anterior, siente una extraña fuerza que le atrae hacia su cuerpo pero, aunque lo intenta, no puede meterse dentro de él. Recuerda que de niño vio alguna película sobre fantasmas con cuentas pendientes y se pregunta si eso es lo que le pasa a él. Tal vez esté atado al mundo terrenal no por su cuerpo, sino por un asunto que se dejó sin terminar. ¿De qué podría tratarse? Da un poco de vértigo pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle después de averiguar cómo seguir adelante, pero no siente miedo porque, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasarle? ¿Morirse del todo? No suena tan terrible porque sabe que no dolerá y, lo que más importa, que su padre estará allí para cuidar de él.

—No creí que fueras a venir hoy también. Pasa si quieres.

Dudley ve a Parvati sonreír y acercarse a la cama, pero apenas le presta atención porque su cabeza se acaba de llenar de imágenes de su padre. Unas son buenas y otras son malas, pero todas son nítidas y reales. Maravillosas.

—¿Cómo está?

Y junto a las imágenes de su padre, vienen las de su madre. Y las de su primo Harry. Y las de la tía Marge. Y las de sus amigos del barrio, Gordon y Malcolm y toda una vida que asalta de repente su cabeza. Son tantos y tantos recuerdos que le hacen sentir cierto mareo y le hacen tambalearse. Está a punto de caer hacia atrás, pero Parvati no se da cuenta porque está hablando con Piers. Y él no se acuerda de Piers.

—Ha pasado la noche sin cambios. Los médicos volverán a hablar con la señora Dursley para ver si quiere que le desconecten.

—¿Por qué? No pueden hacer eso.

—¡Es verdad, Parvati! No les dejes. Me acuerdo de todo.

Ella apenas le mira. Piers Polkiss estira los brazos y agarra una de las inertes manos de su cuerpo.

—No creo que vaya a despertarse nunca. Lo siento mucho.

Y entonces ocurre. Se acuerda de Piers. Del niño con cara de ratón que un día fue, ése que tenía ideas geniales pero que nunca se manchaba las manos. Se acuerda del adolescente que estudiaba durante horas y sacaba tiempo para ir a hacer burradas. Se acuerda del joven adulto que le animaba constantemente a hacer algo de provecho y le ayudaba a dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Se acuerda del mejor amigo que ha tenido nunca, de las borracheras que pillaron, de las noches que Piers ligó y él se quedó a dos velas y de las veces en las que el propio Piers se encargaba de buscarle alguna chica. Aunque fuera pagándole. De su propio bolsillo. Y también se acuerda de su insistencia para hacerse boxeador, de lo implacable que resultó ser como representante y de lo que le dijo esa noche, justo antes del combate.

"_Tienes que ganar, Dudley. Scott me falló en la última pelea y necesito que ganes". _Le dijo la noche de antes. Scott era otro representado, un chaval que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, la nueva promesa del boxeo británico, el chico que nunca perdía. _"Estoy hasta el cuello, Dudley. He estado amañando combates, pero Scott se negó a dejarse ganar. Me ha despedido y estoy jodido, Dudley. Te necesito"_

Dudley se acuerda de eso y de las palabras de su médico, esas que tan sólo conocen el entrenador Tyson, Piers y él mismo. _"Que sea el último campeonato, Dursley. Gana el combate y retírate porque podrías sufrir una lesión cerebral muy grave. De hecho, si estuviera en tu lugar no pelearía"_ Y Dudley, que nunca hizo caso del médico, tuvo miedo. Pero era importante para él. Porque Dudley nunca ha destacado en nada salvo en el boxeo y quiere ser el mejor. _"Si es tan importante para ti, pelea. Pero te lo advierto, Dud, si te veo mal, tiraré la toalla"_ Tyson fue claro. Es un buen tío. Y Dudley le hubiera dejado tirar la toalla si Piers no le hubiera pedido una victoria. Porque Piers era su mejor amigo y los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas.

Lo que no hacen los amigos es joderse. Y eso es lo que Piers le ha hecho. Le ha jodido la vida. Por su culpa está al borde de la muerte. Por su culpa. Quiere gritárselo, pegarle y dejarle claro que ya no son amigos, pero la voz no le sale por más que intente hablar. Y entonces todo se vuelve blanco y un instante después siente cómo alguien le aprieta fuertemente la mano.

—Tampoco quiero que lo hagan —Escucha la voz de Piers, alta y clara, y se siente muy pesado. Intenta parpadear, pero el esfuerzo es demasiado grande. Agotador—. Es el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca y no se merece lo que le ha pasado. ¡Joder! Iba a ser su último combate.

—¿En serio? —Dudley escucha un movimiento y supone que Parvati se ha movido para acercarse más a la cama—. ¿Por qué?

—Boxear no es como ir a un balneario, Parvati. Estaba empezando a asumir riesgos innecesarios.

Parvati no dice nada, pero Dudley la escucha moverse. Ha debido darse cuenta de que ya no está rondando por la habitación. Ahora está dentro de su cuerpo. Puede notar cada terminación nerviosa y el dolor en la cabeza crece por momentos. Quiere decirle a Parvati que está allí, vivo de nuevo, y que por eso no puede dejar que le desconecten, porque no está seguro de ir a sobrevivir por sus propios medios. Y también quiere decirle a Piers que le suelte la mano y ordenarle que se vaya porque no quiere saber nada de él. Ahora no es su mejor amigo, sino el tipo que ha permitido que esté a punto de morir.

Apenas es consciente de la conversación porque está muy ocupado intentando abrir los ojos. Le resulta imposible, así que cambia de táctica. Piers sigue aferrado a él y Dudley concentra su escasa energía en mover los dedos. Y le cuesta un mundo, pero al final puede responder al apretón de ese maldito hijo de puta.

—¡Eh, se ha movido! —Le oye decir. Suena tan feliz que nadie podría negar que se alegra por ello.

—¿Cómo que se ha movido? —Y Dudley siente unas manos suaves en su pecho y escucha una voz susurrante en su oído—. ¿De verdad estás ahí?

Dudley tarda una eternidad, pero al final abre los ojos y ve a Parvati. Sí. Se acuerda de ella, de su Ministerio de Magia y su varita mágica, y se alegra de ver su cara en primer lugar porque no quiere mirar a Piers. Si pudiera, le molería a golpes en ese mismo momento.

—Voy a avisar a los médicos, Dud. Y llamaré a tu madre también.

Piers desaparece de su campo visual. Parvati se inclina un poco más sobre él y le acaricia la frente. Es agradable.

—Me asusté un montón cuando desapareciste —Susurra cerca de su oído para que sólo él pueda escucharla—. De repente no estabas y no sabía qué pensar, pero has vuelto ahí dentro. Me alegro por ti.

Dudley no puede decir nada porque está tan cansado que se queda dormido. Pero esa vez en un sueño de los de verdad y no aparece en ningún sitio extraño, ni es invisible ni va vestido con unos ridículos calzoncillos dorados. Esa vez logra reponer fuerzas y está seguro de que al despertar todo irá mucho mejor.

* * *

_Esta historia iba a formar parte del reto "Parejas extrañas" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres", pero como va a superar con creces el límite de las 15000 palabras, he decidido publicarlo como un fic independiente. Mi intención inicial es que tenga dos capítulos, pero conformo escribo todo coge vida propia y no sé cuánto se alargará al final. Lo único que espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y leáis la segunda parte que pienso publicar muy pronto (si mis ojos un poco pochos me lo permiten). Pues nada. Besetes y hasta pronto._


	2. Parte 2

**EL BOXEADOR**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de la Rowling._

* * *

_**13**_

_**Las investigaciones de Padma dan su fruto. Aunque sea tarde**_

Cuando Parvati llega a casa se siente bastante cansada. Ha pasado un par de horas en el hospital, escuchando a los médicos _muggles_ explicar que el pobre Dudley aún no está fuera de peligro y, pese a que una vocecita en su interior no se ha cansado de repetirle que ella ya no pinta nada allí porque su fantasma ya está dentro de su cuerpo, no ha podido marcharse sin llevarse consigo una pequeña esperanza. Porque sí, inexplicablemente se preocupa por Dudley Dursley.

Apenas lleva cinco minutos sentada en el sofá cuando Padma irrumpe en el apartamento. Por fortuna viene sola, porque Parvati no está de humor para aguantar las tonterías de Smith. En cuanto se ven, hablan al mismo tiempo.

—¡Menos mal que estás aquí!

No les resulta en absoluto extraño eso de decir lo mismo y a la misma vez. Les ha pasado desde pequeñas, como si estuvieran sincronizadas. Intercambian una sonrisa y Padma va a sentarse a su lado.

—Tú primera —Le dice, y Parvati no se hace de rogar.

—No te imaginas lo que ha pasado —No espera a que Padma hable—. Esta misma tarde, Dudley ha vuelto a meterse dentro de su cuerpo. Lo acompañé al hospital para ver si conseguía recordar algo y no sé cómo pasó, pero en cuestión de segundos el fantasma desapareció y Dudley, el de verdad, se despertó del coma.

—¡Vaya! —Padma suelta un silbidito como si considerara que esa es la información más interesante del mundo—. Eso es genial, ¿verdad?

—¡Pues claro! Ahora no tendré que encontrármelo por ahí cada vez que vaya al Ministerio —Parvati se muerde el labio inferior, dispuesta a hacer una pequeña confesión—. Aunque a decir verdad, me gustaría ir a visitarlo alguna vez. Quiero asegurarme de que se pone bien.

"_Vamos, hermanita, dilo. Di que me estoy volviendo loca y que lo que me pasa no es normal"_. Parvati se prepara para el reproche, pero éste no llega. Padma se limita a mirarla y a asentir lentamente como si le diera la razón.

—Me parece lógico.

—¿En serio?

—En los últimos días has creado cierto vínculo con ese chico. Eras la única que podía hablar con él y ayudarle, así que no me extraña nada que te preocupe lo que pueda pasarle. Lo raro sería lo contrario.

—¿De verdad que no te parece un poco raro?

—Para nada. Aunque tienes que andarte con cuidado cuando vayas al mundo _muggle_ porque ni tú ni yo tenemos mucha idea de cómo es.

—Bueno, mi primera impresión no ha sido tan mala, la verdad —Parvati no puede evitar sentirse contenta porque, por una vez, sabe más cosas que Padma. Y su hermana sabe mucho sobre muchas cosas—. Coger un taxi es bastante fácil y el hospital en el que está Dudley es muy parecido a San Mungo. Y tampoco es como si pensara ir más allá. Con visitar a Dudley un par de veces tendré más que suficiente.

—Bien —Padma también acostumbra a morderse el labio cuando duda algo y su hermana se pregunta de qué se tratará—. Una cosita, Parvati. ¿Te importará que te acompañe a ese sitio otra vez?

—¿Qué?

—Mi vínculo con ese chico no es tan estrecho como el tuyo, pero la verdad es que también me interesa saber un poco más de él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es por cosas del trabajo? ¿Te dedicas a investigar por qué los _muggles_ no tienen magia?

—No es por eso. Es porque he averiguado quién es ese chico.

—Creía que se llamaba Dudley Dursley.

—Sí, pero no es un Dudley Dursley cualquiera. Es el primo de Harry.

Parvati frunce el ceño sin entender ni una palabra.

—¿Qué Harry?

—Potter. Harry Potter.

"_¿Qué rayos…?"_

—¿Qué rayos…?

—No me mires así, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Y ha sido bastante fácil averiguarlo. Tan solo he tenido que escarbar un poco.

—No me digas que has hecho lo que juraste que nunca harías.

—Sí, hermanita. He leído el libro que escribió Rita Skeeter sobre Harry. No se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

Parvati asiente, aún un poco afectada por la noticia. Cuando Rita Skeeter comenzó a investigar sobre el pasado de Harry, apenas averiguó el nombre de sus familiares. Los años de la infancia del héroe mágico son una auténtica incógnita y, aunque son muchos los que han intentando sonsacarle información al joven Potter, éste nunca ha abierto la boca.

—Reconozco que estoy muy intrigada —Padma sigue hablando—. Hay mucha gente que sospecha que la vida de Harry en casa de sus tíos no fue nada fácil, pero es imposible confirmarlo, y ahora ocurre esto. Dudley Dursley se pasa tres meses en coma y su primo no va a verle al hospital. Es un poco raro, ¿no crees?

—Cuando era un fantasma, Dudley me dijo que, de niños, no trataba muy bien a Harry. Tal vez ahora no se lleven demasiado bien y por eso no le han dicho nada.

—Es posible —Padma reflexiona un instante—. Creo que deberíamos decirle a Harry lo que está pasando.

—Pero es un asunto familiar. No deberíamos inmiscuirnos.

—Pues a mí me parece que es lo más justo. Que Harry conozca la verdad y actúe en consecuencia. Además, podría enfadarse con nosotras si supiera que sabemos que su primo está enfermo y que no le hemos contado nada. Y no sé tú, pero yo no quiero que Harry se convierta en mi enemigo.

"_No va a salir bien. ¿En qué estás pensando, hermanita? Normalmente soy yo la que comete locuras. Tú eres la sensata, la inefable misteriosa, la que se sacó todos los EXTASIS con unas notas excelentes"_

—Siempre has sido la más lista de las dos. Si crees que hablar con Harry es lo correcto, me parece bien. Pero serás tú la encargada de decírselo. No necesito meterme en más problemas.

—No te meterás en ningún problema por contarle la verdad a Harry.

—Eso está por verse. Los rollos familiares a veces son peores que los magos tenebrosos.

Y Parvati lo sabe muy bien porque la familia Patil es extensa y complicada y desde muy niña sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer una cuando dos miembros del clan se pelean es agachar la cabeza, taparse los oídos y salir por piernas.

* * *

_**14**_

_**Unos negocios muy peligrosos**_

—Te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad, Dudders?

Dudley asiente. Apenas tiene fuerzas para moverse, pero es agradable poder estar ahí tumbado, recibiendo los mimos de su madre y siendo plenamente de quién es y de lo que está haciendo allí. Petunia le acaricia la frente y se inclina para darle un beso. Se siente tan aliviada que ni siquiera tiene palabras para expresarlo correctamente.

Piers está en el otro extremo de la habitación, junto a la venta y bastante lejos de la cama. Dudley es consciente de su presencia y sigue sin querer tenerlo cerca, pero no puede protestar. Sabe que ya habrá tiempo para librarse de la desagradable compañía de su antiguo mejor amigo, pero por el momento tiene que descansar y recuperarse. Ponerse fuerte para darle a Piers Polkiss una soberana paliza. Pero aún falta mucho para que pueda hacerlo porque apenas lleva diez minutos con los ojos abiertos y ya está agotado. Ha pasado media tarde durmiendo y los médicos le han despertado para asegurarse de que realmente ha recuperado la consciencia.

—Vas a ponerte bien, cielito mío. Pronto podrás venirte a casa. Cocinaré todo lo que quieras y podrás ver la televisión todo el tiempo. Vas a estar bien.

Dudley se deja arrullar. En realidad le gusta bastante su vida de soltero independiente, pero el plan que le propone su madre no suena nada mal porque se siente terriblemente enfermo y lo único que desea es recuperarse. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que Privet Drive, comiendo los deliciosos guisos de su madre y disfrutando de los programas deportivos en la tele?

—Estás tan flaco, mi vida —Y debe ser cierto porque uno no pasa tres meses en coma sin sufrir serias consecuencias físicas—. Los médicos dicen que recuperarás peso si te alimentas bien. Y necesitarás hacer rehabilitación para que tus músculos se pongan fuertes otra vez, pero no tienes que pensar en ello ahora. Sé que lo harás bien.

Dudley vuelve a asentir. Sabe que el futuro que le espera no será fácil porque ha escuchado a los médicos tan bien como su madre, pero ella tiene razón. Ya habrá tiempo para restablecer su forma física. Todo el tiempo del mundo. Su madre se incorpora un poco entonces y se sienta a su lado. No le suelta la mano en ningún momento.

—El señor Tyson me ha llamado hace un rato. Dice que va a venir a visitarte mañana mismo, ¿te apetece verle?

Dudley quiere decir que Tyson es un tío genial y que sí que quiere estar con él otra vez, pero lo único que puede hacer es asentir nuevamente. Su madre sonríe y le acaricia la mano una y otra vez.

—Ha estado muy preocupado por ti y se ha encargado personalmente de tus asuntos profesionales. Piers no ha podido hacerlo porque me ha estado echando una mano, ¿verdad, Piers?

La mirada repleta de afecto que su madre le dirige a Polkiss hace que la sangre hierva en las venas de Dudley. Saca fuerzas para echarle un vistazo a su amigo y descubre que se ha puesto rojo hasta las orejas. Mamón.

—He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, señora Dursley.

—No, querido, has hecho mucho más de lo que debías —Petunia vuelve a centrar su atención en Dudley y le acaricia la frente—. Se quedaba cuidando de ti para que yo pudiera descansar y ha estado todo el rato pendiente de tu evolución. Se ha portado muy bien.

Dudley se queda con las ganas de decir que le debe eso y mucho más después de provocar esa situación, pero el sueño empieza a vencerle y los ojos comienzan a cerrársele.

—¡Oh, cielo! Estás agotado. Duérmete, ¿sí? Yo estaré aquí contigo todo el rato.

Aunque lo único que tiene en mente es que Piers se largue de una vez, Dudley no aguanta aquel sopor ni un minuto más y vuelve a dormirse, espera que para toda la noche. Petunia lo observa en silencio durante un par de minutos, aliviada porque vaya a ponerse bien. Aún se siente aterrada cuando recuerda aquellas imágenes que se sucedieron en el televisor, cuando el púgil rival le dio el puñetazo de gracia y Dudley cayó al suelo medio muerto. Petunia nunca ha sentido tanto miedo como entonces y nunca ha estado tan devastada como durante los días en los cuales su hijo luchó entre la vida y la muerte.

—Señora Dursley, tengo que irme. Si necesita cualquier cosa…

—No te preocupes, cariño. Estaremos bien.

—Volveré mañana.

Piers apenas le da tiempo a la señora Dursley para que se despida correctamente. Con todo el trajín vivido en las últimas horas se le ha olvidado que Dudley está a punto de recibir una visita de lo más desagradable. Lo único que quiere en ese momento es impedir que esos bastardos interrumpan el descanso de su amigo. Ciertamente ha sido una grandísima noticia el que Dudley haya salido del coma, pero aún le falta mucho camino por recorrer antes de estar completamente sano y salvo. De hecho, aunque Piers no se lo haya comentado a Petunia de forma directa, los médicos consideran que es posible que Dudley vuelva a quedarse en coma. Los daños cerebrales fueron muy graves, las operaciones a las que tuvo que ser sometido muy delicadas y despertar después de tanto tiempo inconsciente no es un camino de rosas. Piers desea que no surjan complicaciones, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para dominar su optimismo.

En cualquier caso, lo único que tiene medianamente claro a esas alturas es que no puede permitir que Dudley experimente cualquier clase de sobresalto. Piers ha cometido algunos errores muy graves en el pasado más cercano, cierto, pero ahora está dispuesto a proteger a Dudley contra viento y marea. Quiere redimirse. Y no sólo porque la sensación de tener remordimientos es bastante molesta, sino porque no quiere perder a Dudley. No hace falta ser demasiado observador para percatarse de que las miradas que el boxeador le ha dedicado no son precisamente amistosas.

Así pues, Piers va prácticamente corriendo hasta el aparcamiento y espera que, por el bien de todos, sus socios hayan decidido no molestar a Dudley y se limiten a esperarle a él para cantarle las cuarenta. Tiene la vaga sensación de que no saldrá demasiado bien parado si pretenden ajustar cuentas de una vez por todas. Piers se repite una y otra vez que no debe tenerles miedo porque en realidad ya no les debe nada, pero no puede evitar sentirse inquieto. Muy inquieto, en realidad.

Por desgracia, sus temores se ven confirmados en cuanto se acerca a su coche. Wallace y sus esbirros están allí. Piers controla las ganas de darse media vuelta y huir, y logra continuar con su camino. Aunque sus hombres son absolutamente intimidantes, el joven sabe que Wallace es el más temible de los tres. Es un tipo de mediana edad, pelo gris y cuerpo bien cuidado que lleva metido en el negocio de las apuestas ilegales mucho tiempo. Bastante más que el propio Piers.

—¡Al fin te dejas ver, Piers! Tenía la vaga sensación de que me estás evitando.

Piers le mira y decide que no se quedará callado. El resultado de esa reunión será el mismo haga lo que haga, así que mantener intacto un poco de orgullo no le vendrá mal.

—Eso es porque te estaba evitando.

No ve venir el puñetazo. Llega de repente y hace que caiga de bruces contra el suelo. Maldiciendo, se pone a cuatro patas y escucha la risa de Wallace y sus hombres. Menudo atajo de cabrones están hechos.

—Vamos, amigo. Deberías ser un poco más amable. Después de todo, somos socios.

Piers logra ponerse en pie. Tiene el labio partido y la sangre se le escurre por la barbilla. Menos mal que lleva puesta una de sus viejas sudaderas y no una chaqueta de diseño porque las manchas de sangre se limpian fatal.

—Ya no somos socios, Wallace. El combate de Dursley fue el último.

La expresión del hombre es inescrutable y Piers siente un molesto escalofrío. Odia esa mirada porque significa que Wallace no está contento. Y no es nada bueno que Wallace no esté contento.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tú el que decide si seguimos siendo socios o no?

—Te he hecho ganar un montón de pasta, tengo derecho a…

—Los dos hemos ganado un montón de pasta, chaval. Y tus derechos me importan una mierda. Aquí soy yo el que decide cuándo se acaba la relación de negocios, no tú.

Piers siempre ha sabido cómo es trabajar con Wallace. Es un tipo con mucha vista para los negocios, alguien que puede hacerte ganar millones con un solo parpadeo, pero es extremadamente ambicioso y no tiene escrúpulos. En los últimos tiempos Piers Polkiss y sus representados se han convertido en su gallina de los huevos de oro y no va a dejarles escapar por nada del mundo.

—Dudley no puede seguir boxeando…

—Me da igual que Dudley no pueda y que Scott no quiera. Busca a otro chaval. Quiero que tengas a alguien en forma para el próximo campeonato, ¿te enteras? Y si eres tú el que debe subirse al ring y recibir unos cuantos golpes, me parecerá genial, ¿entendido?

—Te he dicho que no.

Wallace frunce el ceño. No necesita decir nada para que sus guardaespaldas le den una soberana paliza a Piers.

* * *

_**15**_

_**¿Cómo que mi Dudders tiene novia? Imposible. Inaceptable**_

Padma está tomando notas. Al menos ha tenido la decencia de conseguir instrumentos _muggles_ de escritura, pero es incapaz de ocultar la fascinación que le despierta aquel hospital.

—¿Qué haces? —Espeta Parvati con cierta brusquedad. Aunque nunca le ha hecho ascos a eso de ser el centro de atención, cree que lo mejor que una bruja puede hacer en el mundo no—mágico es pasar desapercibida. Y Padma no está haciendo eso precisamente.

—Creo que observar a los _muggles_ me puede ser de gran utilidad para el trabajo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y a qué te dedicas exactamente?

Padma pone los ojos en blanco y Parvati se ríe por lo bajo. Están a punto de llegar a la habitación de Dudley y se siente un poco nerviosa. Ha decidido esperar un par de días antes de ir a visitarlo y le apetece mucho hablar con él, comprobar con sus propios ojos que se está reponiendo.

—Espero poder hablar con tu amigo —Dice Padma obviando el comentario anterior—. Espero que haya podido recordar cosas sobre lo que le ocurrió antes de aparecer en el Ministerio. Podría proporcionar información muy interesante sobre el velo y todo lo que le rodea.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto saber eso? Si no te encargas del tema de la muerte ni nada.

—Ya. Pero, piénsalo hermanita. Si consigo información relevante, más de un compañero inefable me deberá un favor. Y siempre es bueno que la gente te deba favores.

Parvati observa a su hermana detenidamente y saca la misma conclusión a la que ha llegado en determinadas ocasiones.

—A veces pareces una Slytherin.

—¿Sí? Pues el Sombrero Seleccionador ni se planteó enviarme allí. Desde el principio tuvo muy claro que mi lugar estaba en Ravenclaw.

—Empollona.

—Idiota —Padma se detiene y señala con la cabeza una pared acristalada—. Ya hemos llegado. ¿Quién es esa?

Parvati entorna los ojos y observa a la mujer que está junto a Dudley Dursley. El chico está despierto y no tiene muy buen aspecto, aunque al menos ya no es un extraño ser casi transparente. Y no va vestido con unos calzones rojos, sino con un horrible camisón de color azul pálido. Parvati se pregunta quién será la acompañante y llega a la conclusión de que, por su edad, sólo puede ser una persona.

—¡Oh, no! Es su madre.

Eso no es bueno. Mentirle al amigo de Dudley fue fácil y no le ocasionó ninguna clase de problema, pero esa mujer es diferente. Y es la tía del mismísimo Harry Potter, por Merlín. _"¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Paso ahí y me presento sin más? ¿Espero a que se vaya?"_

—Interesante —Parvati siente la mano de su hermana rodeándole la muñeca y comprueba con horror que pretende meterla en la habitación—. Venga, vamos a saludarla.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque no puedo simplemente entrar ahí y decirle que soy la novia de Dudley. No estaría bien.

—¿No?

Parvati se dispone a asegurar que no desea mentirle a su hipotética suegra, pero una voz conocida suena a su espalda.

—¡Vaya! ¡Al fin vienes! Empezaba a preguntarme qué clase de novia no visita a su novio convaleciente.

Es Piers Polkiss, el _muggle_ que le dio el susto de su vida cuando casi le coge la varita, y no tiene muy buen aspecto, con un ojo morado, la mitad de la cara hinchada y el labio partido. Aunque los brujos no acostumbran a pelearse de esa manera, Parvati es lo suficientemente lista como para deducir que le han dado una buena paliza. El reproche le molesta un poco porque, aunque Dudley no es su novio de verdad, en realidad ha estado muy preocupada por él y no ha acudido antes al hospital para hacerle un favor.

—No quería importunar a su madre —Miente señalando a la señora Dursley con la cabeza.

—Ya, claro.

—¿Cómo está?

—Pasa la mitad del tiempo durmiendo, pero los médicos dicen que su evolución es bastante buena. Poco a poco le están retirando la medicación y seguramente dentro de un par de semanas pueda empezar con los ejercicios de rehabilitación.

—Se va a poner bien —Y Parvati sonríe amplia y sinceramente.

—Eso parece —Polkiss suspira y mira a las hermanas Patil con cara de malas pulgas—. He venido a sustituir a la señora Dursley un rato. Se irá dentro de nada, así que si os esperáis podéis pasar a verle.

—Genial.

Los tres guardan silencio durante unos minutos. Parvati se siente un tanto incómoda ante la presencia del _muggle_, pero Padma no deja de tomar notas y de observarlo todo con entusiasmo.

—¿Conoces a la señora Dursley? —Pregunta Piers de sopetón. Parvati tarda en contestar y está a punto de tartamudear.

—No hace mucho que Dudley y yo estamos juntos, así que no surgió la ocasión para presentármela.

—Entonces no sé si aconsejaros que os escondáis. Si ella os ve aquí se pondrá a hacer preguntas y puedes creerme cuando te digo que las novias de su hijo no suelen caerle demasiado bien.

—¿No? —_"No sé por qué no me sorprende. Menuda cara de palo tiene la señora"—._ ¿Y eso?

—La señora Dursley es muy protectora con Dudley y quiere lo mejor para él. Hasta ahora no ha conocido a ninguna chica que considere digna de su hijo.

Parvati entorna los ojos y cree entender cuál es exactamente la estrategia del chico. Pretende asustarla, volverla en contra de la señora Dursley aunque ni siquiera hayan sido presentadas oficialmente. Y aunque no hay ninguna relación con el antiguo casi fantasma, la situación la incomoda muchísimo y no puede quedarse callada.

—Muchas gracias por las advertencias, pero soy perfectamente capaz de lidiar con la señora Dursley.

—¿Eso crees? —Piers frunce aún más el ceño—. Vamos a verlo. Espera aquí.

El chico entra con decisión en la habitación y no tarda en regresar acompañado de la mujer con cara de palo.

—Señora Dursley, quisiera presentarle a Parvati Patil. Es una muy buena amiga de Dudley.

La señora la mira con sorpresa un segundo. Después, entorna los ojos y frunce los labios como si conocerla no le hiciera ninguna gracia. _"¡Genial! ¿En qué lío te has metido, Parvati? Esto te pasa por bocazas"._ A pesar de que tiene muchas ganas de que se la trague la tierra, la joven acierta a extender una mano y suena ciertamente amable cuando habla.

—Encantada de conocerla, señora Dursley. Dudley me ha hablado mucho de usted —Bueno, podría ser cierto.

Petunia le estrecha la mano, aunque su expresión disgustada no cambia para nada. El silencio se hace muy denso y es justo entonces cuando Padma interviene. La señora Dursley parpadea con confusión cuando la mira

—Yo soy Padma, la hermana de Parvati. Nos alegramos de que su hijo se haya puesto bien. Estábamos muy preocupadas por él.

—¿En serio? Piers, ¿dices que esta señorita es amiga de mi Dudders?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Y por qué no sabía nada sobre ella? —Piers no contesta y Parvati quiere pensar que si esa señora es tan maleducada se debe al sufrimiento soportado en las últimas semanas—. No debe ser nadie importante si Dudley no me habló de ella.

—No, supongo que no.

Parvati fulmina a Polkiss con la mirada. Él intenta sonreír con suficiencia pero no puede porque la cara le duele demasiado. La señora Dursley se echa el bolso al hombro y se comporta como si las hermanas Patil no existieran.

—Me marcho a casa. Asegúrate de que nadie molesta a Dudley. Hasta mañana, querido.

Parvati se siente muy aliviada cuando la mujer se va. _"¡Menuda víbora!"_, y es incapaz de pensar nada más sobre ella.

—¿No decías que podías entenderte con ella?

El muggle suena terriblemente burlón y Parvati tiene ganas de tirarle algo a la cabeza. O de probar suerte con el _mocomurciélago_, aunque ese hechizo siempre se le dio mejor a Ginny Weasley que a cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts. _"Si le hechizas, seguramente irás a Azkaban. Y no merece la pena porque es un imbécil"._

—Venga, Parvati. Dudley está despierto. Vamos a hablar con él.

Es Padma la que salva la situación. Tira de su hermana hasta que está dentro de la habitación y le da a Piers con la puerta en las narices. Literalmente. Parvati se ríe internamente y luego centra toda su atención en Dudley, que parece sorprendido de verlas allí.

—Hola.

Suena inseguro y sus ojos se pasean de la una a la otra mientras intenta distinguirlas. Parvati se acerca a la cama y le sonríe antes de sacarle de dudas.

—Yo soy Parvati. Padma sólo ha venido de acompañante y no molestará.

—En realidad quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas —Dice, y el pobre Dudley no parece muy capaz de contestar nada.

—Pero seguro que pueden esperar un poco si Dudley no se encuentra bien, ¿no te parece?

—Bueno —Padma suspira y se encoge de hombros—. Tal vez.

Parvati asiente. Entiende a medias la insana curiosidad de su hermana y supone que Dudley realmente está capacitado para aclarar ciertos detalles sobre su vida como fantasma (o ser casi transparente que atraviesa paredes)

—¿Cómo estás?

—Me duele un montón la cabeza, pero creo que es bueno —Dudley suena muy débil y apenas mueve un músculo—. Antes no podía sentir nada.

—¿Cuándo estabas casi muerto? —Pregunta Padma, pero se queda callada ante la peligrosa mirada de su gemela.

—Los médicos dicen que cada día que pasa estoy un poco mejor, aunque aún podrían pasarme cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas en la cabeza. La verdad es que no me enteré muy bien porque estaba medio dormido y tampoco he querido preguntarle a mi madre porque está muy preocupada y prefiero dejarla en paz.

—¿Y Piers?

—Ése no es una opción.

Parvati se estremece ante su tono de voz. No sabe si alegrarse por su hosquedad o no porque, aunque Polkiss no le resulte muy simpático, realmente parece interesado en el bienestar de su amigo. ¡Si se pasa el día plantado en la puerta de su habitación como si fuera un auror! A pesar de que Dudley no parece muy dispuesto a hablar sobre el tema, Parvati hace la pregunta.

—¿Por qué no? Es tu amigo y seguro que sabe algo.

—Es que últimamente me cuesta mucho creer lo que me dice, así que prefiero no hablar con él.

—Ya. ¿Os habéis peleado?

—No. Todavía.

Padma alza las cejas y oculta una sonrisita. Parvati sí que suelta un resoplido de risa y palmea amistosamente el brazo del enfermo.

—Pues no sé qué te ha hecho, pero le espera una buena, ¿a qué sí?

—Que espere hasta que me ponga en forma y verá.

—Bueno —Padma interviene y no resulta tan molesta como antes—. Parece que alguien se ha encargado de hacerle llegar un adelanto. ¿Has visto la pinta que tiene?

—Seguro que se lo merecía —Espeta Dudley.

—Seguro —Parvati finalmente se sienta junto a Dursley. Se aparta el pelo de la cara y decide que un cambio de tema podría ser bienvenido—. Quiero contarte una cosa, Dudley.

—¿Ha pasado algo con tu Ministerio de Magia?

—No, no te preocupes por eso. En realidad se trata de tu primo Harry.

Dudley intenta incorporarse a causa de la sorpresa recibida, pero un instante después su cabeza se hunde sobre la almohada. Se siente mareado y le duele horrores.

—¡Eh! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

—No hace falta —Dudley se frota los ojos y finalmente la mira de nuevo—. Es que a veces se me olvida que no puedo hacer movimientos bruscos. ¿Qué decías sobre Harry? No le habrá pasado nada, ¿verdad?

—No, está muy bien. Lo que pasa es que cuando supimos que Harry Potter es tu primo, nos planteamos la posibilidad de hablar con él y decirle lo que te pasa, pero no sabemos si, bueno, si os lleváis bien y eso. Como tu madre no le ha avisado.

Dudley se mantiene callado durante unos segundos. Parvati espera que le explique cómo son las cosas con Harry (con pelos y señales si es posible) pero el chico resulta ser de lo más discreto.

—¿Podrías decirle que venga?

—Si tú quieres, sí.

—Pues te lo agradecería un montón. Me gustaría mucho verle de nuevo.

Parvati asiente y se compromete a avisar a su primo. La conversación no se alarga mucho más porque Dudley se está cayendo de sueño y, aunque Padma está un poco contrariada, su hermana se va del hospital con buen sabor de boca porque algo le dice que, a pesar de no estar totalmente fuera de peligro, su amigo el fantasma va a ponerse bien.

* * *

_**16**_

_**El primo Harry (que no Harry el Primo)**_

Cuando Harry Potter llega al hospital exactamente veinticuatro horas después, espera no tener que encontrarse con su tía Petunia. Se ve perfectamente capacitado para hacer las paces con Dudley e incluso tiene la esperanza de estrechar lazos con él, pero su tía es otra historia.

Lo que hizo Dudley lo hizo siendo un crío, un niño mimado y caprichoso al que nadie supo (o quiso) ponerle límites. Harry aún odia al niño que le insultaba, le pegaba y le impedía tener amigos, pero siente cierto afecto por el chico que, arrepentido, le dio un apretón de manos y le despidió decentemente tantos años atrás. Harry está dispuesto a darle una oportunidad porque cree que se la merece y porque hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo preocupado que se sintió al saber que Dudley estuvo al borde de la muerte. A la tía Petunia no. Ella lo maltrató durante toda su infancia por celos. Era una adulta que debió cuidar de él y en lugar de eso le trato como a un elfo doméstico, le obligó a dormir en una alacena y permitió que fuera constantemente golpeado y humillado. Y ni siquiera se arrepiente porque nunca ha dado muestras de ello.

Por suerte, no se encuentra con nadie. Sigue las instrucciones detalladas que las hermanas Patil le han dado y, aunque aún se pregunta cómo han conocido esas dos a su primo, se olvida del asunto en cuanto ve a Dudley.

Se dedica a observarle desde el exterior de la habitación. Está recostado en la cama, pálido como un muerto y con los ojos cerrados. Está tan delgado que casi no parece él y se le ve dormido. Harry está a punto de irse para volver en otro momento, pero corre el riesgo de no tener la misma suerte durante una hipotética segunda visita y no quiere ver a su tía. De verdad que no. Así pues, entra al cuarto con decisión.

Le alegra que Dudley esté despierto. En cuanto oye ruido, abre los ojos. Harry se estremece cuando ve esa sonrisa en labios de su primo, como si realmente se alegrara de tenerlo allí. Como si se quisieran, demonios.

—¡Harry! ¡Has venido!

La emoción es tan patente que hasta el propio Harry siente como se le hace un estúpido nudo en la garganta. Por suerte, de niño se acostumbró demasiado bien a controlar cosas como aquella.

—Parvati me dijo lo que te había pasado. No podía quedarme en casa.

—Tampoco tienes por qué estar aquí.

—Ya, pero es que quería comprobar con mis propios ojos que estás hecho de una pasta muy dura.

Dudley se ríe y se arrepiente de inmediato. ¡Jodida cabeza! Le alegra que Harry se acerque hasta estar a su lado y no duda a la hora de ofrecerle una mano que su primo estrecha de inmediato.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Me han dicho que has estado muy enfermo.

—Me he pasado varios meses en coma, Harry. Mira cómo me he quedado.

—Bueno, al final has conseguido lo que todas las dietas de tu madre no hicieron antes.

Durante un instante, Harry se arrepiente de sus palabras. Dudley le observa con seriedad y al final se ríe otra vez. Y esa risa ya no suena como antes, cuando era burlona y malvada. Ahora es débil y sincera y a Harry le alegra escucharla.

—Sí, tienes razón. Aunque en mi defensa he de decir que en los últimos años había conseguido mantenerme en forma.

—Ya me han dicho que eres boxeador profesional.

—Era. Después de lo que ha pasado, no podré volver a boxear.

—Lo importante es que te hayas recuperado. Ya encontrarás algo que hacer.

—El boxeo es lo único que se me da bien, Harry. Es lo único que sé hacer.

A Harry le sorprende que Dudley parezca tan asustado y triste en su presencia. No necesita decir nada para que Harry se dé cuenta de que a él tampoco le importaría mantener una relación civilizada con su primo Harry. Siente como las últimas barreras entre ellos se derrumban y se anima a apretarle un hombro.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes hacer más cosas, pero no pienses ahora en eso. Lo primero es recuperarte.

—Los médicos dicen que pronto empezaré con la rehabilitación y que será un proceso bastante largo, pero estoy ansioso por salir de esta habitación —Dudley suspira. Ese día también le duele la cabeza, pero menos que ayer. Y espera que más que mañana—. Muchas gracias por venir, Harry. De verdad.

—Ya te he dicho que tenía que verte.

—Ya, pero es que después de todo lo que te hice de pequeños… Lo siento mucho.

—Lo sé, Dudley. Ya da igual.

—No, no. Tengo que decírtelo. Tendría que habértelo dicho hace años.

—Dud…

—Siento muchísimo haber sido un cabrón contigo, Harry. No eras más que un niño huérfano del que podía aprovecharme impunemente y lamento con toda el alma cada golpe, cada insulto y cada amenaza.

—Tú también eras un niño, Dudley. No pasa nada, de verdad.

Aunque Harry habla con tranquilidad, como quitándole importancia al asunto, la verdad es que agradece enormemente que Dudley le diga todo eso porque, si su primo necesitaba pronunciar esas palabras, él necesitaba escucharlas.

—No puedo escudarme en eso. Era un cabrón y punto. Y tuvo que pasar lo de los bichos esos para que me diera cuenta del daño que te había hecho. Me pasé meses buscando una forma de compensarte por todo, pero no sabía qué hacer y entonces pasó lo de la guerra y te fuiste. Me alegré cuando supe que todo había terminado y que estabas bien y siento no haber tenido el valor de hacer esto antes. He tenido que estar a punto de morirme para ser capaz de disculparme.

—Lo importante es que lo has hecho, ¿no?

—Supongo. También siento que mi madre no te llamara.

—No eres responsable de sus acciones, Dudley. Estabas en coma y difícilmente podías dar tu opinión.

—Pero somos familia.

—Ella no lo cree así. Nunca lo ha creído.

Dudley no encuentra nada que responder. Harry sonríe y se sienta a su lado dispuesto a quedarse con él el tiempo que haga falta.

—Parvati dice que eres un boxeador bastante bueno.

—Era —Puntualiza Dudley. Está intentando hacerse a la idea de que todo eso ha quedado atrás—. Había conseguido combatir con los grandes.

—Me vas a perdonar si no entiendo la gracia de ese deporte. Pero, dime una cosa, ¿cómo rayos conociste a Parvati? Porque sabes que es…

—Como tú, lo sé. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que deba contártelo.

—¿Tan escabroso es?

—Yo diría que fue raro.

—¡Vamos, Dud! No se lo diré a nadie.

Se lo piensa un instante, pero después le cuenta todo lo que pasó desde que apareció en el Departamento de Misterios. Harry le escucha con atención y la historia le suena tan rara que está convencido de que Dudley se lo está inventado todo. Pero entonces cae en la cuenta de que su primo nunca ha tenido demasiada imaginación y se queda boquiabierto.

—¡Vaya! —Exclama cuando Dudley culmina su relato—. Pues sí que es raro, sí.

—Sobre todo para mí, que no sé nada de esas cosas vuestras de brujos. ¿Por qué crees que aparecí en aquel sitio?

—No lo sé, pero veré si puedo averiguar algo.

Dudley asiente y se agarra a su brazo con cierta brusquedad. Durante un instante, Harry recuerda todas las veces que alguien le sujetó cuando era pequeño para que Dudley pudiera pegarle a placer y es más consciente que nunca de lo mucho que ha cambiado su primo.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Harry. De verdad.

—No hay de qué.

Pasan un rato más hablando, pero otra vez las energías de Dudley se agotan y termina durmiéndose. Los médicos dicen que cada vez aguantará más tiempo despierto y Harry se promete que volverá a visitarle en unos días. Sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido y, ahora sí, se encuentra con alguien indeseado. Al menos no es la tía Petunia.

—Potter.

La última vez que vio a Polkiss era un adolescente flacucho, con cara de ratón y sonrisa de maniaco. Ahora es un hombre con aspecto descuidado que parece demasiado alucinado como para sonreír.

—Hola, Polkiss —Su voz suena muy firme y Harry puede sentir al niño que un día fue retorciéndose en su interior.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a ver a Dudley.

—Pues no deberías haberlo hecho. La señora Dursley no te quiere aquí.

—Lo supuse cuando no me avisó de lo ocurrido. Por suerte, alguien ha tenido la decencia de avisarme.

—¿Me vas a decir que no habías leído nada en el periódico?

Piers suena acusador y los dos Harrys quieren partirle la cara. El niño por todo el daño que le hizo y el adulto porque considera que es un cabrón. Y también porque desea vengar al niño.

—Te repito que he venido en cuanto me he enterado, así que no pretendas echarme la culpa. Mi tía es la única responsable. Debería habérmelo dicho.

Polkiss abre la boca para protestar, pero se lo piensa mejor y hace una pregunta.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Polkiss. Adiós.

Y a Harry le alegra dejar a ese mamón con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

_**17**_

_**La vidente que ve el futuro. De verdad**_

Padma y Parvati discuten una noche. La segunda se propone regresar al hospital al día siguiente para visitar a Dudley y la primera pretende acompañarla para someter al pobre chico a un interrogatorio, pero Parvati se lo prohíbe, Padma se enfada y terminan peleándose como dos crías bajo la atenta mirada de un Zacharias Smith que, sí, saca a Parvati de sus casillas.

—¡Pues ve tú sola, ale! —Dice Padma antes de agarrar a su novio del cuello de su túnica ministerial para sacarlo de la casa de su hermana.

Sin embargo, Parvati no va sola a ninguna parte. Después de la pelea se siente fatal y llama a Lavender en busca de consuelo. Y no espera que su amiga vaya a ofrecerse voluntaria, pero finalmente insiste en ir con ella al hospital.

—Mi ojo interior me ha dicho que debo estar allí —Afirma cuando Parvati le pide explicaciones.

—¿Hablas en serio? Porque tú nunca has estado en el mundo muggle y podrías sentirte muy impactada.

—¡Oh, cosas peores habré visto! ¿No te parece? —Lavender le guiña un ojo y se asegura de que un pañuelo de colores le cubra las cicatrices del cuello—. Además, anoche soñé con un sitio parecido a San Mungo pero que no era San Mungo, así que he deducido que se trata de tu famoso hospital muggle.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Haces que se me pongan los pelos de punta cuando hablas así.

—Ya. Muchas gracias.

Parvati está convencida de que su amiga no podrá disimular su naturaleza mágica una vez se convierta en testigo directo de todas las curiosidades del mundo muggle, pero debe reconocer que se comporta mientras recorren los pasillos. Sus ojos se pasean con tranquilidad de un sitio a otro y una media sonrisa se dibuja en su cara. Parece convencida de estar viviendo un momento muy especial y Parvati tiene que preguntar.

—¿Es el lugar de tu sueño? —Lavender sólo asiente—. ¿Y qué viste exactamente? ¿Por qué es tan importante?

—La visión se presentó un tanto confusa, pero estoy segura de que voy a encontrarlo justo aquí.

—¿A quién?

—¡Pues a Él! ¿A quién va a ser?

—¿Qué Él?

—¡El Príncipe Azul, Parvati! ¡El Príncipe Azul!

Parvati frunce el ceño y mira a su alrededor esperando encontrarse con algún tipo de piel coloreada. Sabe que las palabras de las videntes nunca hay que tomárselas al pie de la letra, pero sin duda sería divertido ver a Lavender Brown aferrada al brazo de un galante caballero de tez azul cobalto.

—No sé si tendrás mucha suerte. Este sitio está lleno de enfermos, enfermeras y médicos barrigones. No creo que te interese estar con ninguno de ellos.

—¡Oh, amiguita! Podría obviar a los barrigones y a las mujeres, pero los enfermos tienen que ponerse bien algún día, ¿no crees?

Y Lavender sigue andando, procurando resultar más misteriosa de lo que realmente es. Parvati cree en ella porque mucha de las cosas que ha profetizado se han cumplido, pero en lo que se refiere a su sueño está segura de que ha malinterpretado las señales. Un hospital, ya sea mágico o muggle, no es el lugar adecuado para que surja el amor.

Cuando finalmente llegan a la habitación de Dudley, Parvati piensa fugazmente en que nunca ha tenido problemas para acceder a aquel sitio. Tal vez se deba a que el personal del centro ya la considera parte activa de sus vidas porque en esa ocasión la saludan amablemente.

—¡Oh! ¡Has hecho amigos muggles! —Exclama Lavender con el tono de voz demasiado alto.

—¡Oye! Habla más bajo, que te van a oír. Y no son mis amigos, pero no creo que pase nada porque me lleve bien con los muggles, ¿no?

—¡Uy! ¡Qué susceptible, madre mía!

—Y tú qué idiota —Parvati se detiene para dar una instrucción de última hora—. Procura no asustar a Dudley. Todavía está débil y podría pasarle algo.

—Venga, Parvati. Ese chico ha sido un fantasma durante meses, no creo que se asuste por cualquier cosa.

—Tú compórtate y ya, ¿vale?

—¿Estás segura de que no eres Padma? Porque hablas como ella.

Le da una colleja para demostrarle que, efectivamente, no es Padma. Lavender se queja suavemente y no duda a la hora de seguirla al interior de la habitación. Dudley está en la cama, como siempre, pero no tiene la misma cara de aburrido porque alguien le ha dado un periódico.

—¡Vaya! ¡Si hasta te dejan leer!

—Ya ves lo generosos que son. Se piensan que me están haciendo un favor, pero leer no me gusta mucho.

Parvati sonríe y le presenta a Lavender. Aunque su amiga se ha puesto ropa muggle, ciertamente tiene una pinta de lo más estrafalaria.

—Encantada de conocerte, Dudley. Parvati me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti y creo que lo que te pasó fue genial. No porque estuvieras enfermo, sino porque tuviste la oportunidad de vivir en otro plano existencial y eso debe ser muy emocionante. A mí me gustaría experimentar algo parecido, aunque sin la parte de casi morirse —Lavender no tiene problemas para acercarse a la cama y sentarse al lado de un Dudley que está boquiabierto—. Tal vez, cuando te encuentres mejor podríamos conversar sobre ello. Seguro que nos divertimos mucho.

Parvati entorna los ojos. _"¿Está… coqueteando?"_ Agita la cabeza y se dice que no. _"Te lo estás imaginando. Dudley no es su tipo. Y, además, es muggle"_. Lavender sigue hablando sin parar sobre lo poco que le gusta leer y deja caer que los únicos libros a los que puede echar un vistazo sin dormirse son los que tratan sobre la adivinación. Dudley está callado y escucha atentamente y Parvati quiere interrumpir el discurso de su amiga cuando alguien da un suave golpe en la puerta. Al girar la cabeza, descubre a Piers Polkiss, quien le pide que lo acompañe al pasillo.

—¿Se puede saber quién es esa?

—Es mi amiga Lavender. Quería conocer a Dudley.

—¿Y a quién coño le has pedido permiso para traerla?

—No creí que hiciera falta pedir permiso a nadie, menos aún a ti.

Polkiss aprieta los labios. Está bastante nervioso y parece un poco cabreado y Parvati no tiene ni tiempo ni ganas para averiguar lo que le pasa.

—Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez —Dice él con voz amenazante—. ¿Avisaste tú a Potter?

Parvati parpadea porque no se esperaba una pregunta así.

—Me pareció que era lo más lógico. Tenía derecho a saber que Dudley está en el hospital.

—Eres una puta entrometida. No debiste hacerlo.

Parvati aprieta los puños y otra vez quiere pegarle. _"Respira. Contrólate. Es sólo un idiota. Pasa de él"._

—Y encima traes a tus amiguitas. ¿Qué te crees que es Dudley? ¿Un mono de feria?

—Al menos a mí quiere verme. Me pregunto qué le habrás hecho para que esté ansioso por darte una paliza.

Piers se pone rojo y retrocede un par de pasos. Después, acierta a balbucear unas palabras.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Pues tú tampoco tienes por qué decir quién visita a Dudley y quién no —Parvati echa un vistazo a la habitación y descubre que Lavender y el chico se ríen a carcajadas—. Además, yo diría que se lo están pasando de maravilla.

Piers los observa un instante con el ceño fruncido y después esboza una misteriosa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—¿Y no te molesta que se diviertan tanto?

—¿Debería?

—A mí no me parecería muy divertido que mi novia coqueteara descaradamente con otro tío, la verdad.

Parvati se fija en el lenguaje corporal de los otros dos y saca la misma conclusión que Piers. Supone que debería sentirse ultrajada, pero se ve incapaz de fingirlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Polkiss? —Ella pone todo su empeño en sonar maliciosa—. ¿Eres un celoso patológico?

—No, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me tomen por tonto.

—¿De verdad te piensas que Dudley tiene ganas de ligar? ¿O que Lavender me traicionaría de esa manera?

—Bueno, guapa. A las pruebas me remito.

Piers les señala con la mano. Lavender tiene la suya sobre el brazo de Dudley mientras se ríe coquetamente. ¡Vaya con las dichosas visiones!

—¿Sabes qué te digo? Que te metas en tus asuntos. Y no vuelvas a llamarme guapa nunca más.

—¡Joder! ¡Eres la primera tía que se cabrea por eso! ¿Prefieres que te llame engendro?

—Cierra la boca, idiota.

—¡Allá tú si aguantas cuernos! Puesto que mi opinión aquí no vale una mierda, me voy a tomar un café. Te advierto que la señora Dursley vendrá en diez minutos. Será mejor que para entonces no estéis aquí.

Piers se va. Parvati no regresa a la habitación porque tiene la molesta sensación de que su presencia sobrará. Se queda observando mientras Lavender y Dudley se ríen y sólo saca a su amiga de allí cuando se acerca el momento de que llegue Petunia Dursley.

—¿Sabes qué? —Le dice Lavender una vez llegan a casa. Tiene la sonrisa más boba de la historia de la humanidad—. Es ÉL.

—¿Te refieres a Dudley? Veo que habéis hecho buenas migas.

—¡Uhm! Yo diría que sí, pero no me refiero a él.

—¿Entonces?

—Más tarde o más temprano lo descubrirás. Ahora tengo que ir a la tienda. Una de mis clientas insiste en verme a unas horas un tanto tardías.

Y Lavender desaparece dejando a su amiga con la cabeza hecha un lío durante, por lo menos, cinco minutos.

* * *

_Al final esta historia va a acabar convertida en un long—fic. No sé cuánto se alargará, pero he querido actualizar justamente aquí porque casi 8.000 palabras son muchas y no quiero que acabéis cansado como con el capi anterior. Si los retos que tengo pendientes no me quitan demasiado tiempo, actualizaré pronto. Si me lo quitan, pues no prometo nada. Espero que esta segunda parte os guste y que, si os animéis, me dejéis algún comentario. Podría deciros que serviría para salvar a los unicornios o para mantener a salvo a los gatitos, pero mentiría. Sólo los quiero para alimentar al enorme monstruo que ha resultado ser mi EGO (sí, con mayúsculas) Pues anda más. Que estéis pasando un buen verano y, si estáis de vacaciones, que las disfrutéis. Besos y hasta pronto. _


	3. Parte 3

**EL BOXEADOR**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de la Rowling._

* * *

_**18**_

_**Cuando Polkiss el Cretino te da un poco de pena**_

Dudley intenta relajarse mientras el fisioterapeuta le dobla una pierna por la rodilla. Está contento porque al final ha podido abandonar la habitación y va a empezar con la rehabilitación, pero realmente esa sesión no está resultando ser como se la imaginaba. Para empezar, le duele todo y el profesional encargado de su recuperación le parece un tipo antipático que, para colmo, tiene el tamaño de un armario empotrado. En sus mejores tiempos, Dudley podría haber sido igual de ancho que él, pero nunca tan alto y, en cualquier caso, ahora no pesa lo mismo que antes.

No sabe si le alegra haberse quedado tan delgado. Le falta muy poco para estar en los huesos y tiene la piel fláccida colgándole por ciertas partes del cuerpo. Además, los médicos no dejan de darle complejos vitamínicos para ayudarle a mejorar. Y Dudley, que está cansado de estar enfermo, sólo quiere ponerse bien e irse a casa.

— No te he comentado antes que soy aficionado al boxeo —Conrad McGregor no ha dejado de hablar desde que fuera a buscarle un buen rato antes. Tiene un fuerte acento escocés, el pelo anaranjado y los ojos de un azul muy pálido—. De niño me apunté a clases porque quería practicarlo, pero en cuanto me dieron el primer puñetazo, lo dejé.

— Ya —Dudley suelta una risita en un vano intento por ocultar el dolor que siente—. Mi entrenador siempre dice que hay que estar hecho de una pasta muy dura para dedicarte a eso.

— Todo el mundo no es capaz de encajar los golpes. Repartir está muy bien, pero recibir no tanto.

— Yo prefería lo primero —Bromea Dudley, pesando que ese tipo no es tan desagradable después de todo—. Mira lo que me ha pasado por tener una sobredosis de lo segundo.

— Vi el combate por televisión. Mis hijos y yo te animábamos desde casa —McGregor le agarró la otra pierna—. Nos llevamos un buen susto cuando te vimos caer. Todos los aficionados se lo llevaron, en realidad.

— Nadie me ha contando demasiadas cosas sobre lo que pasó mientras estaba en coma.

— La prensa hizo un seguimiento exhaustivo de tu evolución. Desde la dirección del hospital tuvieron que dar órdenes de aumentar la seguridad y evitar que los periodistas se colaran para intentar sacarte una fotografía. Menuda panda de buitres. Nunca pensé que pudieran ser tan insoportables.

— No tenía ni idea.

— Tengo entendido que tu amigo hizo un buen trabajo protegiendo tu intimidad.

— ¿Piers Polkiss?

— El mismo. Venía todos los días a visitarte y se turnaba con tu madre. Ha hecho amistad con unas cuantas enfermeras, aunque ahora se deja ver mucho menos.

Dudley aprieta los dientes. Si Piers ha dejado de ir al hospital es porque él mismo le pidió que no lo hiciera. No le gusta pensar en ese momento, pero le dejó bien claro que ya no eran amigos y que no quería verle ni perdonarle por lo de Wallace. Piers aceptó su rechazo sin protestas y, pese a ello, aún había ido de visita un par de veces más.

— Está muy liado con el trabajo. Lo descuidó bastante en los últimos meses.

— No todo el mundo hace eso por un colega. Has tenido suerte.

Dudley suelta un gruñido porque el dolor en la cadera resulta bastante insoportable. McGregor parece preocupado por un instante y le palpa la zona con cuidado, aunque enseguida recupera su semblante tranquilo y amistoso. El paciente decide que es un buen momento para cambiar de tema. No quiere seguir hablando sobre todas las cosas que ha hecho bien Piers porque también se ha comportado fatal con él. Casi se muere por su culpa.

— ¿Vas a hacerme andar hoy?

— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

— Me gustaría. Estoy harto de la cama y de la silla de ruedas.

— Aún estás un poco débil, pero podríamos ver qué tal se te dan los primeros pinitos.

Dudley va a reprocharle que esté hablando de él como si fuera un bebé, pero McGregor tiene razón. Después del coma, su cuerpo está medio atrofiado y tendrá que aprender a andar de nuevo. Sabe que tiene por delante meses de esfuerzo y sacrificio antes de volver a ser el que era antes, pero no tiene ningún miedo y, definitivamente, no le da ninguna pereza intentarlo. Tras pasar una temporada como un fantasma medio transparente, recuperar la movilidad y el control de su cuerpo le apetece un montón.

— Vamos allá —Dice McGregor después de más de media hora. Le ayuda a sentarse en la silla y le empuja a lo largo de un pasillo hasta llegar al gimnasio. Hay varias personas haciendo ejercicios de rehabilitación y Dudley se ilusiona al ver dos barras paralelas que, llegado el momento, le ayudarán a mantenerse en pie—. ¿De verdad quieres intentarlo?

— ¿Si me caigo podría romperme algún hueso? Porque me apetece volver a andar, no tener que pasarme aún más tiempo en cama por una fractura.

— No voy a dejar que te caigas. Para serte sincero, ni siquiera creo que vayas a ser capaz de mantenerte en pie durante más de unos segundos.

— No te parece una buena idea —McGregor niega con la cabeza—. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, entonces?

— Podrías hacer pesas. Como sabes, ayudará con la musculatura de tus brazos. Ahora mismo no tienes pinta de ser un campeón del boxeo.

Dudley entorna los ojos. Espera que el fisioterapeuta le llame enclenque, pero el pelirrojo se limita a sonreírle como si pretendiera darle ánimos. Y se muere de ganas por volver a caminar, de verdad que sí, pero no quiere asumir riesgos innecesarios. Así pues, acepta la proposición de McGregor y se pasa casi diez minutos haciendo pesas, hasta que no da más de sí.

— ¿Puedes llevarme a mi habitación? Estoy un poco cansado.

— No te sientas frustrado, Dudley. Seguramente, hace unos meses, cuando estabas en forma, podías someterte a largas sesiones de entrenamiento. Si te esfuerzas, podrás volver a hacerlo, pero por el momento debes ir pasito a pasito. Hoy han sido diez minutos, mañana serás quince y dentro de un par de meses, estarás fuerte como un torno.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Tal vez haya exagerado un poco con lo de los dos meses, pero estoy convencido de que lo lograrás. He visto a mucha gente pasar por aquí y casi todos lo consiguen. Sólo necesitas echarle ganas y ser optimista.

Dudley asiente. No tardan demasiado en llegar a su destino. McGregor le ayuda a tumbarse en la cama y se marcha cerrando la puerta con cuidado. El joven podría haberse quedado dormido en ese momento, pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo en ese estado como para sucumbir con facilidad. Echa mano de los comics que su madre le trajo el día interior y procura concentrarse en las hazañas de Spiderman sin demasiado éxito.

Hubiera agradecido la visita de cualquiera excepto la de Piers Polkiss. Dudley ha procurado no darle mucha importancia a la charla mantenida con Conrad McGregor y le lanza a su antiguo amigo una mirada repleta de furia. Espera que Piers se achante, pero invade su espacio personal como si nada.

— ¿Cómo estás, Dudley? —El aludido no contesta—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir sin hablarme?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no quiero volver a hacerlo? Lárgate, Polkiss.

— No puedo. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre lo que pasó antes de la pelea. Sobre Wallace, Scott y los combates amañados.

Dudley se muerde la lengua. Si pudiera, se levantaría de la cama para partirle la cara a ese gilipollas, pero no consigue mover un músculo. Mira a Piers con todo el rencor que es capaz de reunir y se cruza de brazos.

— Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo sobre nada. Quiero que te vayas.

— No seas cabezota, Big-D.

— No soy ningún cabezota. Y no me llames así. Sólo mis amigos me llaman Big-D.

Piers suspira. Durante un instante parece que se va a marchar, pero lo que hace es sentarse junto a él y mirarle de soslayo. Dudley recuerda una vez más los tiempos en los que fueron amigos y le entristece darse cuenta de que su amistad se ha ido al garete. Porque ya no tiene salvación alguna, no después de que Polkiss demostrara que le importa más el dinero que el bienestar de su supuesto mejor amigo.

— No quería tener que pedírtelo, Dudley —Piers habla a media voz—. Cuando empecé a representar a Scott, estuvo de acuerdo en sacarse unas libras extra haciendo lo que ya sabes, pero terminó por darse cuenta de que es muy bueno y no quiso arriesgar su carrera profesional.

— Y fue entonces cuando decidiste que poner en peligro mi vida merecía la pena.

— No digas eso. No fue así como ocurrió —Piers se pasa las manos por el pelo, claramente nervioso—. Wallace se estaba jugando mucho dinero, a mí se me acababa el tiempo y pensé que tú podrías ganar ese combate. Iba a ser el último de tu carrera y habías dicho muchas veces que querías retirarte con una gran victoria. No creí que ese tipo pudiera ganarte. Confiaba en tu victoria, Dudley. De verdad.

— ¿Y por qué no dejaste que Tyson tirara la toalla? Él se dio cuenta de que estaba al límite de mi resistencia y quiso hacerlo, pero tú me animaste a seguir.

Llegados a ese punto, Piers se ruboriza por completo. Ese gesto fue horrible. Se arrepiente de algunas cosas relacionadas con Wallace y los combates amañados, pero nada le hace sentir tan avergonzado como ese leve asentimiento. Sabe que Dudley necesita una respuesta convincente porque, pese a su negativa inicial, le está escuchando, pero no se le ocurre qué decir.

— Lo siento mucho, Dudley. Tienes que creerme. Si hubiera sabido que te iba a pasar todo esto, jamás te habría pedido que lo hicieras. Lo siento.

Dudley se toma su tiempo para reflexionar. Conoce lo suficiente a Piers como para saber que está siendo sincero, pero no es suficiente. Y no lo es porque las consecuencias de sus acciones le pasarán factura durante mucho tiempo. Posiblemente, durante el resto de su vida.

— Vete de aquí, Polkiss —Dice con los dientes apretados y un nudo en la garganta. Duele ver el gesto desalentador de su antiguo amigo, pero no se ablanda. No quiere hacerlo—. Y no vengas más. Como vuelvas, llamaré a los tíos del comité disciplinario y les diré lo que has estado haciendo.

Piers parpadea como si no diera crédito y, aunque parece dispuesto a protestar y pelear un poco más, se pone en pie y se va. Dudley, que ahora no está agotado sólo físicamente, apoya la cabeza en la almohada y cierra los ojos. Desea que el tiempo pase muy deprisa y viajar al momento en que podrá abandonar definitivamente el hospital. Desea que Piers se largue para no volver y comprende que nunca podrá llamar a ningún comité disciplinario. Debe ser imbécil.

— ¡Hola, Dudley!

Se lleva un buen sobresalto cuando escucha la voz femenina. Aunque Parvati Patil está en mitad de la habitación y le sonríe amistosamente, la persona que le ha hablado no es otra que Lavender Brown. Desde que fuera a visitarle por primera vez un par de semanas antes, la joven y extravagante bruja no ha dejado de ir al hospital periódicamente. Si alguien le hubiera dicho al Dudley de antes del coma que iba a hacerse amigo de alguien como Lavender, se hubiera muerto de un ataque de risa.

— ¿Qué tal en la sesión de rehabilitación? —Mientras habla, la chica se acerca al ramo de margaritas que le llevara cinco días antes y, lo sustituye por uno nuevo—. Tienes cara de estar muy cansado. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

— No hace falta, estoy muy bien. Pero gracias de todas formas —Dudley, que cada día encuentra un poco más guapa a Lavender, le dedica una sonrisa a su compañera—. Hola, Parvati.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Puede que no sean amigos de toda la vida, pero Dudley se siente muy ligado a esa chica. Después de todo, fue la única que pudo verlo mientras estaba casi muerto y la persona que le ayudó a descubrirse nuevamente. Hubo un breve instante en el que pensó que sería interesante ser algo más que el amigo de Parvati, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de su error. Lo que tienen es más que suficiente. Además, ahora que Lavender está a su lado, la situación ha cambiado lo suficiente como para albergar otra clase de pensamientos.

— Bien. Aunque Piers ha venido a verme.

— ¿Polkiss? Creí que le habías dejado muy claro que lo quieres bien lejos.

— Es un poco duro de oído.

— Ya —Parvati entorna los ojos y se cruza de brazos—. ¿Hace mucho que se ha ido?

— ¡Qué va! Un par de minutos nada más.

— Pues voy a cantarle las cuarenta.

Y antes de que nadie pueda protestar, la chica se va dando grandes zancadas. A Dudley no le parece que sea buena idea que ella vaya a hacerle reproches a su antiguo amigo, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer ahí tumbado. Es entonces cuando Lavender se sienta en la cama, rozando su pierna, y le coge una mano.

— Sabes que lo de buscar a Polkiss no es más que una excusa. ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué?

— Que lo que Parvati realmente quería es dejarnos solos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué querría eso?

— Es evidente.

Dudley tiene la sensación de que Lavender va a inclinarse un poco para darle un beso. Realmente no hubiera estado nada mal porque tiene los ojos bonitos y debe ser muy agradable abrazarla, pero Lavender no da el paso. Lo que hace es instarle a abrir la mano para leerle el futuro. No presta mucha atención a lo que dice porque prefiere disfrutar de las leves caricias que le prodiga en la palma.

Mientras la pitonisa pone a prueba sus dotes adivinatorias, Parvati finge que busca a Polkiss. Lavender, que desde lo de Greyback no se corta un pelo, le ha dicho que siente ciertas cosas por Dudley y que es necesario que pase junto a él mucho tiempo libre. Y se lo ha soltado así, sin anestesia ni nada.

A Parvati le gustaría decir que conoce mucho a su amiga y que no le ha sorprendido en absoluto escuchar semejante revelación, pero en realidad no se esperaba algo como eso. Desde lo de Greyback, Lavender apenas ha salido con un par de chicos y todos tenían en común el atractivo y la posesión de magia. ¿Qué habrá visto en Dudley? ¿Será el famoso Príncipe Azul?

Incapaz de sacar conclusiones mientras teoriza sobre la vida sentimental de su mejor amiga, guía sus pasos hacia el aparcamiento subterráneo. Sabe que Polkiss casi siempre va al hospital utilizando su vehículo particular y espera encontrarlo allí. Piensa soltarle cuatro frescas sobre lo mal amigo que es y lo bien que estará Dudley siempre y cuando él se mantenga lejos, pero la sangre se le hiela en las venas cuando lo encuentra y es testigo de ese espectáculo.

Dos tipos enormes le sujetan mientras otro que no parece gran cosa le da un puñetazo en la cara y le habla en tono amenazador.

— ¿Qué parte de te quiero de vuelta al trabajo no has entendido?

— ¿Qué parte de vete a la mierda no has entendido tú?

Parvati se encoje un poco cuando el hombre le da otro golpe. Está segura de que le ha arrancado algún diente a ese cabrón de Polkiss y piensa en marcharse y dejarle allí, a solas con sus problemas. Sin embargo, su vena Gryffindor sale a la luz y se descubre a sí misma caminando hacia el grupito de muggles. No sabe qué puede pasar a continuación, pero tiene muy claro que se mantendrá alerta y con la mano en la varita. Por si las moscas.

— Si no le dejáis en paz, voy a llamar a la policía.

Sabe que ha hablado como lo hubiera hecho una cría, pero ha bastado para que los hombres la miren. Todos parecen sorprendidos de tener compañía, pero lo de Polkiss es pasmo absoluto.

— Deja que te de un consejo, guapa —El tipo, que se llama Wallace aunque Parvati no lo sepa, se acerca un poco a ella—. Vete de aquí antes de que salgas malparada.

Se dice que lo más sensato es seguir el consejo y correr en dirección contraria, pero nuevamente el valor de los leones le gana la partida al sentido común. ¿Por qué no pudo haber terminado en Ravenclaw como Padma? O, mejor aún, en Hufflepuff.

— He dicho que le dejéis en paz. Ahora.

Los tres hombres se miran y finalmente se echan a reír a carcajadas. Parvati aprieta los dientes, molesta por las burlas, y mira fijamente a Polkiss. Por primera vez desde que le conoce, no parece un cerdo arrogante y le cae mejor. Sólo un poco.

— Los tienes bien puestos guapa —Wallace hace un gesto y sus hombres sueltan a Piers—. De todas formas ya habíamos terminado, así que te haremos caso. Y tú, Polkiss, recuerda que se te está acabando el tiempo.

Los agresores se van. Cuando sueltan a Piers, se tambalea y tiene que apoyarse en un coche para no caer al suelo. Parvati se acerca a él para echarle una mano, pero se encuentra con un rechazo rotundo.

— ¿Estás bien, Polkiss?

— ¡Déjame!

— ¡Eh! No me grites. Sólo quiero ayudar.

— Pues nadie te lo ha pedido —Piers logra incorporarse. Se le ha roto el labio y seguramente volverá a tener el ojo morado dentro de nada, pero lo que menos necesita en ese momento es la compasión de esa tía rara—. Además. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Parvati quiere hacerle todos los reproches que tiene en mente, pero se da cuenta de que no es buena idea. Se encoge de hombros y no mueve un músculo mientras Polkiss va hacia su coche. Está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando ella acierta a hacer esa pregunta.

— ¿Quiénes eran esos?

— No es asunto tuyo.

— ¿Qué querían? –Parvati sabe que ninguna pregunta es bienvenida, pero está realmente intrigada y confía en que al menos una de ellas sea resuelta—. ¿Fueron los que te pegaron la otra vez? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Dudley?

Piers se enfurece ante la mención de su amigo. Además, aún está muy enfadado después de su encontronazo con Wallace, así que siente deseos de pagar sus frustraciones con Parvati. Por suerte, comprende que hacerlo sería un error.

— Déjame tranquilo, Patil.

Se va sin añadir nada más. Parvati observa el vehículo alejándose por el aparcamiento y, aunque sigue ardiendo en deseos de descubrir lo que ha ocurrido, termina por encogerse de hombros y vuelve a la habitación de Dudley. Cuando lo hace, se encuentra con que Lavender y el chico están haciendo manitas y siente que sobra hasta que su amiga la ve y le sonríe con cierto entusiasmo.

— ¿Sabes que Dudley va a tener una vida muy larga? Creo que a partir de ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos por si le pasa algo en la cabeza. Mi Ojo Interior me dice que se hará muy viejo.

El joven muggle suelta una carcajada ante la mención del Ojo Interior y, viéndolos juntos, Parvati se da cuenta de que el Príncipe Azul existe y lo tiene justo enfrente. Puede que nunca logre encontrar al suyo, pero no le cabe duda de que Lavender ha sido mucho más afortunada y se alegra por ella.

* * *

_**19**_

_**Qué hacer cuando te dan una mala noticia**_

Por primera vez desde que conoció a Dudley, Lavender va sola al hospital. Su amiga ha respondido a sus preguntas con evasivas y frases repletas de misticismo, pero Parvati no es tonta y se da cuenta de que Lav—Lav está coladita por su Dudders. Sabe que Lavender le hablará del tema cuando esté preparada y realmente espera que le salga bien porque se lo merece. Tal vez no sea la chica más inteligente, ni la más guapa, ni la más simpática, ni la más astuta, ni la más divertida, pero Parvati sabe que es de lo mejorcito que un chico normal y corriente como Dudley puede encontrar.

Eso sí, le da un poco de miedo que Lavender pueda llevarse un chasco porque las relaciones entre muggles y brujos no son nada fáciles. Aunque, por otro lado, la parte más complicada es la de comunicar al ser querido la condición mágica, algo que Dudley y Lavender ya tienen más que superado porque el chico creció con un primo brujo y no vive del todo ajeno al mundillo de los magos.

Confiando en que a su amiga se le den bien las cosas por el hospital, Parvati queda con Padma para tomar el té. De niñas, no se perdían ni una sola merienda a base de té con leche y pastas de todos los sabores, pero de adultas casi nunca tenían tiempo para disfrutar de ello. Además, desde que Dudley volvió a su cuerpo, apenas han hablado y la joven se pregunta si su hermana habrá podido averiguar algo relacionado con el extraño caso del chico muggle. Desgraciadamente, Padma llega puntual y con compañía.

— Smith —Saluda con desagrado, ganándose a cambio una sonrisa maliciosa. O eso es lo que le parece a ella.

— Antes de que intentes arrancarle los ojos…

— ¡Nunca he hecho nada parecido! —Parvati interrumpe a su hermana.

— Pero lo has deseado. ¿Cierto? —Padma le sonríe y retoma la frase como si no hubiera sido interrumpida—. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

A Parvati le huele a chamusquina, pero deja que esos dos pasen y se acomoden en los silloncitos de su sala de estar. Odia cuando Padma se anda por las ramas, así que sirve el té rápidamente y observa con cierta consternación como Smith le pasa un brazo por los hombros a su hermana. ¿Es que no puede hacer esas cosas en privado, por los calzones de Merlín?

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debo saber?

Padma no responde. Sonríe ampliamente, extiende un brazo y le muestra un precioso anillo de compromiso.

— Zach me ha pedido que me case con él y le he dicho que sí.

A Parvati se le cae el alma a los pies. ¡Y pensar que tenía confianza en una ruptura inminente!

— ¿Qué?

— El sábado por la tarde se presentó en casa, me regaló una túnica preciosa y me llevó al mejor restaurante del París mágico para pedirme matrimonio. Fue lo más romántico que me ha pasado nunca.

Parvati entorna los ojos y mira a Zach. O, mejor dicho, a Smith. Piensa en que es tan presumido que no puede hacer una pedida de mano más normal y quiere recordarle que no está bien restregarle el dinero por la cara a los que son más pobres que él, pero sabe que si dice todo eso Padma se enfadará muchísimo con ella. Y con razón o sin ella, no quiere estar reñida con su hermana. Así que hace lo que tiene que hacer: sonríe y abraza a su hermana.

— ¡Felicidades! —Mira a Zach y le besa en la mejilla—. A los dos.

— Luego te contaré los detalles. Queremos que la boda se celebre durante el próximo equinoccio de invierno y ya sabes que tienes que ser mi dama de honor. No podría perdonarte si me dices que no.

— ¡Claro que no te diré que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Por ejemplo, que no tragas a Zach y no creo que te haga mucha gracia tenerlo como cuñado.

Parvati se pone roja como un tomate ante el reproche, especialmente cuando Smith se ríe por lo bajini. Por suerte, la satisfacción del chico no dura demasiado. Sólo hasta que Padma le da un codazo entre las costillas.

— Y tú no deberías reírte. ¿Te crees que no sé que Parvati te cae mal?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Venga, Zach, que no soy tonta.

Padma le da un golpecito cariñoso y Parvati se siente un poco molesta porque tiene la sensación de que ha sido mucho más dura con ella que con el cretino de su novio. _"No. Ya no es su novio. Ahora es su prometido. ¡Joder!"._

— ¿Se lo has contado ya a papá y a mamá?

— Aún no. Hemos decidido organizar una cena con los padres de Zac y con los nuestros y decirles todo.

— Genial.

"_Espero no tener que ir"_

— Después haremos una petición de mano oficial. Ya sabes lo tradicionalistas que son los Smith. Y, aunque no lo reconozcan, papá y mamá también. Supongo que daremos una fiesta para hacer público el compromiso.

Parvarti considera que no hay prisa por hacer eso, pero conociendo a su hermana no esperará demasiado. Realmente ha sido una noticia dura, pero poco a poco se va a acostumbrando a la idea. Tampoco es como si tuviera que convivir con Zach. Seguramente no lo verá más veces de las que lo ve ahora. Y, aunque será el padre de sus sobrinos, siempre podrá recordarse que tienen más sangre Patil que Smith. Sí, esa es una buena forma de consolarse.

— Creo que tendríamos que empezar con los preparativos mañana mismo. Me gustaría mucho que me acompañases a ver vestidos de novia. ¡No puedo esperar!

— Claro. Lo que quieras.

Padma comenta algunas cosas más relacionadas con su futuro matrimonio, pero por suerte cambia de tema en un rato. Debe haberse dado cuenta de que está resultando un poco pesada porque incluso Zach parece aburrirse con su diatriba.

— Hace días que no te pregunto por Dudley —Esa nueva conversación se presenta mucho más interesante que la de la boda—. ¿Cómo está?

— Muy bien. Ya ha empezado con la rehabilitación, ha ganado algo de peso y está recuperando las fuerzas poco a poco. Los médicos dicen que su evolución es mucho mejor de lo que se esperaban.

— Genial, pero. ¿Sigues yendo a verle con tanta regularidad?

— Voy cada tres o cuatro días. Me gusta hacerle compañía de vez en cuando. Es un chico bastante agradable —Parvati mira de reojo a Smith antes de seguir hablando y, aunque hay cosas que no le gusta tratar delante de él, sabe que la siguiente revelación no tiene demasiada importancia. Supone, además, que el brujo se enterará de todas formas—. La que va de visita casi todos los días es Lavender.

— ¿Brown? —Masculla Smith.

— ¿Conoces a alguna Lavender más?

Durante un instante, saltan chispas. Por suerte, Padma interviene antes de que la sangre llegue al río.

— ¿Y por qué va a Lavender al hospital?

Nuevamente siente ciertas reticencias, pero como su amiga nunca ha ocultado sus sentimientos, no le parece mal seguir confesándose.

— Dijo algo sobre Ojos Interiores y Príncipes Azules. Para mí que Dudley le gusta un montón.

— ¿En serio?

— Se pasan el rato hablando, se hacen ojitos y un par de veces les he pillado cogidos de la mano.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Debe estar muy colgada por ese chico!

— Espero que esta vez le vaya bien. Aunque Dudley sea un muggle.

— Y le pegara a vuestro adorado Harry Potter cuando era niño —Interviene Zach. A Parvati le da la sensación de que quiere molestar.

— La gente cambia, por si no te has dado cuenta —Le espeta la chica con cierta brusquedad—. Además, Harry fue a ver a su primo al hospital e hicieron las paces, que lo sepas.

— Ya, lo que tú digas.

Parvati se da cuenta de que Padma le pisa un poco el pie a su novio para hacerle callar. Realmente le apetece mantener un duelo verbal con su futuro cuñado, pero entiende que a su hermana no le haga nada de gracia presenciar una nueva pelea entre dos de sus seres más queridos.

— ¿Sabéis ya por qué se hizo medio fantasma? —Pregunta de sopetón, aprovechando que ha surgido el nombre de Dudley. Padma está contenta al escuchar esa cuestión y, por primera vez desde que se hizo inefable, habla con Parvati sobre su misterioso trabajo.

— Aún no tenemos la certeza absoluta. Hay un par de chicos del departamento del censo mágico que se están encargando de investigar los árboles genealógicos de los padres de Dudley. Creemos que alguno de sus antepasados fue un squib, seguramente por la familia materna. Por eso Lily Evans, Potter de casada, resultó ser una bruja, y por eso Dudley tiene un poco de magia.

— ¿Qué? —La mandíbula de Parvati cae hasta prácticamente el suelo.

— Las almas de los muggles no se quedan en el mundo terrenal después de muertos. Por lo general, pasan al otro lado sin más percances, aunque hay quién está investigando ciertas fuerzas que no viene al caso comentar ahora —Padma agita la cabeza como si hubiera estado a punto de hablar demasiado—. Creemos que Dudley alcanzó ese estado entre la vida y la muerte porque tiene un poco de magia, no tanta como para ser considerado un brujo y tener una varita, pero sí la suficiente como para permitir que su alma permaneciera ligada a su cuerpo moribundo. Creemos que si Dudley hubiera sido un muggle normal y corriente, sin ancestros mágicos, hubiera cruzado el velo y ya está. Por suerte para él, no es normal y corriente.

Parvati necesita unos minutos para asimilar tan asombrosa revelación. ¿Dudley Dursley siendo un mago? Suena tan irreal que casi se pone a reír a carcajadas. No lo hace porque el asunto es muy serio. Y bastante raro también.

— ¿Crees que hace falta que le cuente todo eso? Cuando estaba casi muerto y le planteé la posibilidad de que fuera un brujo, casi le da algo. No me gustaría darle un susto de muerte o algo así.

— No veo la necesidad de decirle nada. Querías una explicación y ya la tienes. Creo que lo mejor será que lo dejes tranquilo.

— Así podrá ligarse a Lavender.

Smith interrumpe de nuevo y Parvati debe reconocer que el comentario ha tenido su gracia. Está de más decir que no lo reconocerá abiertamente, pero tiene su parte de razón.

— No es asunto tuyo, Smith.

— Zach —Padma vuelve a interrumpir una discusión en ciernes—. Se llama Zach.

Parvati se muerde la lengua y se enfurruña un poco, pero sigue sin tener ganas de discutir con su hermana y lo deja estar. Se pasan un rato más hablando sobre trivialidades y, cuando se queda nuevamente a solas, empieza a darle vueltas al asunto del compromiso. _"¡Por las pelotas de Merlín! ¡Ya no hay marcha atrás! Tendré que empezar a llamar Zach a Smith y voy a pasar mucho tiempo ayudando a Padma con las cosas de la boda. ¡Y tendré que comprarme un vestido nuevo! Aunque, pensándolo bien, no está nada mal. Es bueno tener una excusa para hacerse con ropa bonita. Y cara". _Sonríe, viéndole el lado positivo al compromiso, y se encoge de hombros. Sabe que Zach no es tan malo. Puede que sea insoportable con ella, pero a Padma la trata como a una princesa. ¿Qué más puede pedir para su hermana gemela?

Suponiendo que con el tiempo se sentirá entusiasmada con la boda, piensa en el otro tema que han estado tratando: Dudley Dursley teniendo un poco de magia corriendo por sus venas, tal vez heredada de un familiar squib. Quizá lo correcto sea informarle de lo que le ha pasado, pero sabe que la noticia no le sentará nada bien y no cree que tenga sentido hacerle pasar un mal rato. Lo único que importa es que se ha recuperado por completo.

Y que Lavender Brown ha puesto sus ojos sobre él.

Sonríe. Su amiga no ha sido demasiado afortunada con los chicos. Desde que ese pazguato de Ronald Weasley la utilizó para echar una canita al aire y darle celos a Hermione Granger, las cosas han ido de mal en peor para la pobre bruja. Antes de Greyback, logró mantener un noviazgo más o menos estaba y duradero con un Hufflepuff un año menor que ella. Después de Greyback, lo más que ha encontrado ha sido morbosos enfermizos que deseaban montárselo con alguien desfigurado. Lavender había llorado y se había sentido avergonzada las dos primeras veces. A la tercera… Digamos que a la tercera rió la última. Y rió mejor.

Por suerte, Dudley no parece dispuesto a burlarse de ella ni siente una insana atracción hacia sus cicatrices. Dudley se limita a disfrutar de su compañía, a hablar y a reír, y Parvati siente que les va a ir bien. Se lo dicen las entrañas. Y es entonces cuando aparece la ansiedad. ¿Qué será de ella cuando Lavender comience una relación con su Príncipe Azul? Será una de las pocas chicas de su edad sin novio y, demonios, eso la incomoda un montón. Es una chica guapa y simpática, con buen gusto para la moda y bien educada. Un calco de Padma. Y Padma va a casarse.

Se muerde el labio inferior porque sabe que está pensando estupideces. Se dice que necesita despejar la mente y decide que no estará nada mal hacerle una visita relámpago a Dudley. Con suerte, Lavender estará con él. Tal vez piense que le ha chafado una cita romántica, pero no quiere quedarse en casa con la cabeza repleta de ideas absurdas.

Se aparece en un lugar seguro que encontró durante una de las visitas al recinto. Está en la parte más oscura y apartada de los aparcamientos, oculta detrás de un grueso muro en el que se almacenan algunas cajas de cartón. Antes de salir, echa un vistazo para comprobar que no hay nadie y se siente bien al escuchar el taconeo de sus zapatos sobre el suelo. Está pensando en cómo informar a Lavender sobre la boda cuando accede al segundo nivel. Al principio no se da cuenta de que es él, pero cuando se acerca al coche y ve a Piers Polkiss en su interior, tiene que detener sus pasos.

— ¡Eh! —Da unos golpes en el cristal del coche—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Has vuelto a molestar a Dudley?

Polkiss da un respingo y la mira. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos y Parvati no tiene forma de saber que lleva un par de noches sin pegar ojo. Cualquiera podría pensar que se debe al estrés que le provoca tener a Wallace rondándole todo el tiempo, que también, pero lo que le quita el sueño es el rechazo de Dudley. Ya han pasado unos días desde que hablaran y sigue sin querer saber nada de él. Y Piers puede entenderlo, de verdad que sí, pero está ansioso por ser perdonado porque Dudley es su mejor amigo. No importa lo que él diga. Siempre lo será.

El hecho de que Parvati aparezca de la nada y le haga ese reproche le cabrea bastante. Tal vez deba sentir un poco de compasión por ella, habida cuenta del espectáculo que se ha encontrado en la habitación de su amigo un ratito antes, pero la verdad es que le cae fatal y considera que se merece ser una cornuda. Es una metomentodo que salió de la nada y que se atreve a tratar a Dudley como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, aunque sólo se conozcan desde hace unos meses. Y está muy buena y es guapísima, pero eso no compensa su desagradable personalidad.

Molesto porque ese día ha recibido palos por todos lados, Piers sale del coche y se encara con aquella bruja horrible. Está harto de todo y de todos y necesita desfogarse. Gritar es una buena forma de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué coño te importa lo que estoy haciendo? ¡Métete en tus asuntos! —Ve como Parvati parpadea, más que sorprendida ante semejante arrebato, y sigue hablando. Su mente está llena de recuerdos de los últimos tiempos y se siente incapaz de callarse—. No eres quién para decirme si debo o no visitar a Dudley. ¡Es mi amigo! ¿Te enteras? Y estoy harto de que aparezcas por aquí como si el hospital fuera tuyo y tuvieras algún derecho sobre él. Y no me creo que seas su novia ni su amiga ni nada. Apareciste de la nada y no sé por qué cojones te interesa tanto Dudley. Pero no me importa. Quiero que te alejes de mi camino y yo te dejaré en paz. No vuelvas a decirme lo que no puedo hacer.

Parvati parpadea y lo mira como si le considerara un idiota. Piers está seguro de que se va a ir, ignorando por completo todo lo que acaba de decirle, pero lo que hace es quedarse muy quieta. Curiosamente, su expresión se suaviza bastante y se cruza de brazos antes de hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a Dudley? Le he preguntado, pero se niega a contestarme. Dice que es algo que sólo os afecta a los dos.

Algo da un brinco en su interior. Dudley aún le es leal. Eso es muy bueno. Y, aunque está contento, decide pinchar un poco a esa tía. Todavía no se siente del todo bien, aunque chillarles a los demás es muy relajante.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tu novio te guarda secretos?

— Creo que se trata de algo grave y que Dudley no quiere decirme nada para no meterte en líos —Desgraciadamente, Parvati sigue tranquila.

— ¿Y por qué crees que te voy a decir algo, si confesar me va a traer problemas?

— Porque si lo haces, es posible que quiera ayudarte con Dudley. Aunque tendrás que convencerme de que merece la pena.

Piers no da crédito. ¿Esa chica acaba de ofrecerle una especie de acuerdo? ¡Si se odian, joder! ¿Por qué querría ayudarle a recuperar su amistad con Dudley? Teniendo en cuenta la escasa simpatía mutua que se tienen, lo mejor para ella sería quitárselo de en medio. Definitivamente, es una tía rara. Muy rara.

— Déjalo, anda.

Se mete en el coche, arranca el motor y se marcha. Tiene la sensación de que sincerarse con esa chica le habría ayudado bastante, pero no quiere hacerlo porque apenas la conoce. Seguirá cargando con todo eso él solo.

* * *

_Pensaba seguir un poco más, pero como llevo mucho tiempo sin subir nada nuevo y me apetecía actualizar esta noche, os dejo estas dos escenas, a ver si sois capaces de disfrutarlas. Quiero darle un buen achuchón a la historia porque me acabo de comprometer a escribir otro long-fic y ya tengo éste y "Cuatro Estaciones", así que a ver si durante el fin de semana escribo algo más. Para cualquier cosa que queráis decir, ya sabéis cómo proceder. Besetes y hasta el próximo._


End file.
